Daughter Of Orochimaru :: Gessekai
by MaybeWack
Summary: SasuOc! Rewritten! Being the Daughter of Orochimaru isn't easy. Neither is liking the guy who later betrays your Village.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto just my character Gessekai

**Author's Note: **This was is first FanFiction I have written and I decided to rewrite this to more of my liking. It will start off from her part being Part 1 of Naruto then it will go to Part 2 being the present. The chapters are now longer and more detailed.

Thank for reading.

Review?

* * *

**Introduction**

Once upon a time there was me, Gessekai, daughter of Orochimaru. I never had a normal childhood, my father being a Sannin and all. Now first before I tell you about me, let me explain how I came to how I am now. My parents had been together before my father fled and left to Akatsuki. My parents still had on going relationship and then I was born. Big surprise to them. Still even me being an unplanned child and having my father wanted my several countries my childhood was filled with love and care. Changed once my father tried to kill Itachi, fled once again, but this time left me and my Mother all alone. Mother went into a deep depression leaving, not handling being with my Father and left me. She went off to some place leaving me abounded and all alone. For a while I just lived in our empty apartment trying to hold on my own. Luckily my Father had come and got me hearing about what happened and took care of me for the majority of my life.

Now I'm warning you, you might want to sit down for this, my Father _deeply _cared about me. So deep if I wasn't like him being strong I would be severally punished. I always was punished for not being like him and being just weak. My skills did not excel like his at a young age and because of that our bond had shattered. No longer did I want to be his Dear Gesse but go far away from him and all of his followers. Once the moment came when my Mother finally wanted me back I jumped at the chance. All I could think was how my Father just wanted me to be like him and would never accept me as for me. I was stupid for thinking that.

There at the age of twelve I was taken back to my parent's home village, Konohagakure. There I lived with my Mother in her huge house she called home surrounded by a mass amounts of land. This lovely home was right between the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan. It never did feel like home for me for a very long time. I didn't like my Mother and sadly, I preferred living with my Father but if I never did move I wouldn't have met all the people I cherish now.

I'm sure you're all wondering by now what do I exactly look like. I share a lot of my Father's looks but in a good way. My eyes are the same gold colore as his and my hair long and black that reaches to my mid back. I don't have his white skin though. I am very pale, but I do have some tone of color but not much. When I was younger I wore a white baggy T-shirt that has slits on both side which reached mid-thigh. I wore black shorts that went to my knees and regular Shinobi sandals. My head band was worn around my neck and it was just the regular blue color like every else.

I am Gessekai, The Daughter of Orochimaru, and welcome to my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, only my character Gessekai

.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Naruto story so yeah the chapter to well and not that long but as the story goes on they will become more longer don't worry.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

I was walking to the academy when I noticed all the Hokage's faces painted with weird designs, Naruto's doing obviously. People gathered near by and started to shout at him. He's already down this plenty of times before and it's starting to get annoying and its pissing people off. Now just realizing how did he get up there?

"Oh well"

I walked off to the academy before Iruka sensei noticed I wasn't there. He was busy getting Naruto to come down and yelling at him, while the Hokage just stood there. 'Lazy old geezer' I don't need to be the next that get's him mad. I already pissed him off twice this week for talking back and yelling at people in my class since their all idiots, and annoy the hell out of me. Iruka just shouted even more and I thought he was about to rip my head off, luckily he didn't, but my mother almost did. Yelling and talking back wasn't a good idea. Mmmmhmmm

* * *

**At the Academy**

I was sitting in the third row, right in the middle, with two of my classmates on both sides of me. Naruto was in the front, sitting on the floor facing Iruka sensei, and not giving a damn what our sensei was saying. He should though since he failed this test twice, but this time hopefully he will pass…Hopefully. *Crosses fingers*

"Yeah, yeah", said Naruto not giving a damn about anything.

"Time for a Review Test on "Henge No Jutsu", Iruka Sensei yelled out to the class. "Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!"

A whole bunch of "What's" was heard all over the classroom. I don't want to do this stupid review of something I already mastered, and its because of Naruto, well that's what Iruka Sensei made it look like, and sure enough everyone blamed him, poor thing. Obviously you can see that I pity Naruto and that's because we're friends. I'm his only friend sadly, other than Iruka sensei, but I can't see why people hate him. I know he has the Nine Tailed Demon Fox in him but that's no reason to hate a person. Though the class seems to hate him even more just by at the heated looks he's getting, while forming this line. Luckily I'm in the back so I don't have to put up with the glares, and hopefully Iruka won't noticed that I'm not in order.

"This is all your fault", said one of the class mates to Naruto

"Like I care"

Naruto walks up after Iruka called his name. Chakra starts to surround him, which is way to much chakra to be used on this simplest jutsu. Then all of a sudden, poof comes out a female, naked version of Naruto! *eye twitches* EWW! My eyes! What the fuck was he thinking using "Sexy No Jutsu" of his! 'I'm going to kill him once we leave here! He's a dead man!' Iruka sensei started to bleed a river from his nose, and all Naruto did was laugh, and then have Iruka yell at him and call him a dumbass. This class sure is interesting, yuppers.

Class ended and Naruto had to leave and the clean the paint of the Hokage's faces, not before I yelled and hit him across the head with my shoe for that stunt he pulled. Iruka sensei went with him so he could watch him and make sure does a good job. That sounded a bit perverted *wink, wink* I just walked home to my alcoholic grandmother's house since my mom wouldn't be home until nine, and she doesn't like leaving me alone. It isn't because she thinks I'm going to get kidnapped it's that the last time she left me alone I set my bed on fire, long story that I don't want to get into, or really explain. Let's but this way, leave gasoline in the hands of the experts.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

I ran to the academy since I was late again. I knocked over two people, destroyed three stands, and got yelled at by Iruka for being late, and causing a commission when I tripped and fell into the class and knocked over a desk. That was so not smooth. I took my seat and Iruka started to explain what test we were going to take. Naruto was having a panic attack, or close to it from the looks of things. His nerves must really be working up if he's getting like this. I was pulled out of my concerns for Naruto when my name was called, and I walked into the room, did the stupid jutsu, and picked my head band off the table, while Iruka just congratulated me, and then I left. I chose the black one of course, but the red one did seem appealing as well. Naruto was called right after me and I wished him good look, while in my mind wishing for a miracle. The chum is going to need it. I crossed my fingers just in case, hoping he would pass.

Every one was outside, parents congratulating their kids, and the students cheering in pure happiness. My mother was hugging and kissing me like I was close to death and almost had died. My grandmother just walked to get drunk again. 'Thanks for the support Grams.' My family is odd, but its better then nothing. I gave a smile to my mother, but then something caught my attention, it was Naruto. He was sitting the swing all by himself, probably over heard what those two women were saying about him, and them being glad he didn't become a ninja. My mother gave a sad look and I know what she was going to do.

Naruto got off the swing and my mother just took him in her arms and started to shower him with kisses. Obviously he wasn't used to this kind of affection, or somebody even giving him a hug, but it was funny how he reacted to the whole thing. His face expression was priceless. My mother then whispered something in his ear. I don't know what, but what ever it was cheered him up. My mother walked over and told me "Gessekai he's a sweet boy and we are the closes thing has to a family" Of course I know this and it's true. Since I've been here Naruto has come over my house constantly and has even stayed over nights with us. Though I hate when people think we're couple because we're not. He's like a bother to me and I do they now how gross it is to date your brother. Yuck! But like all the other's my mother thinks we have a 'relationship', and find is cute being together. "And Gessekai that boy and you"

"Mother!"

I don't need to hear how cute I and Naruto look together and all the nonsense. I hear it enough at school, but it's more teasingly then motherly. I just started to walk off, gave an annoying sigh and my mother just laughed and followed me. She acts like a child sometimes. *Sigh*

"Just wait till I tell your father what happened and that you graduated"

"Oh..Yay..." There was no emotion in my voice and my mother new that I didn't want him to know.

"I won't tell him anything that has happened here, just that you graduated, that OK?" My mother put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her. She gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek. She really has changed from the last time I saw her; her dark brown wavy hair sitting perfectly on her shoulders, and her pale pinkish skin so perfect and smooth, and what beautiful turquoise eyes she has. Everything that I wished I looked like, other than resembling a person everybody hates, including me. Why couldn't I look like her?

"Ok then"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but my character Gessekai.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Gessekai wait up"

Naruto once again, was going to walk with me to the academy. I already knew about the whole Iruka giving him a headband, and about him knowing about the demon within him. He tells me everything and I tell everything back. We tell each other everything, and do everything together. Like I said before he's like a brother to me, so I always walk past his home even if I don't live nowhere close to his. I live right between the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha compound. HOLY CRAP! Sasuke I hate and Neji I hate even more. I have to walk right past them both just to get to my house. The only reason is because my mother owns a lot of land, but I still don't get why it had to be in between were the people I hate the most live.

"Took you long enough, Naruto, next time I won't stop for you." As always ends up me scolding him, which is like everyday?

"I'm sorry Gesse. Let's hurry so I can go sit next to Sakura" Oh brother.

Naruto has liked Sakura god knows when. Sakura like any other girl out there, other than me, is a Sasuke fan girl, or a Neji fan. Blah! I can't see why Naruto likes her, or she even likes Cockatoo. (Sasuke) He's a freaking emo kid, well tries to act like one, but all he is, is a poser. He thinks he can take on anyone he wants but I'm stronger than him and Neji put together. Assholes!

"Will you just get over her? She's such a freaken.." There he goes off to the academy to go after her once again. Oh brother.

* * *

**At the Academy**

Naruto was sitting at the same table as Sasuke while I was standing in from of him, Naruto that is. A guy came up to him and asked what he was doing here. Naruto probably surprised everyone by showing up and finally mastering that jutsu. Then Sakura came and started yell at Naruto to move it. 'Not again' Sakura wants to sit next to Sasuke, again. It's really annoying. Then soon and like always, girls starts to swarm around him and drool over him. My mom says girls acted the same way around Itachi. They're both hideous so I can't see why anyone would want them, especially Itachi. He has those lines on his face that make him look forty. Ever say his ANBU picture? Well I have and he looks chunky in it. That outfit did no good for him, except make him look like he gained twenty pounds. What's with his name too? I would not want a name the means weasel. Maybe that's why he had to be so strong. If he didn't the kids his age would poke and make fun of him. I know the kids my age would. Idiot.

"Sasuke-Kun, can I sit next to you?" Oh brother.

What the fuck? Before I could say anything, Sakura's wish came true and she pushed Naruto over to sit next and Sasuke, even if the guy didn't say anything. 'What an idiot.' Even if he said no she'll probably just sit right next to him anyway. I turned around to talk to the kid that was in front of me. Then when I hear Sakura's voice telling to get away from Sasuke, I turn around and Naruto and Sasuke are locking lips! EEWWW! MY EYES! My best friend and enemy are kissing. EWW! Where's a shot of Vodka when you need it. All the brads around Sasuke looked pissed and poor Naruto was dead meat. All the girls wanted to kill Naruto, especially Sakura. Poor guy. First kissed a boy and now he's on death rode.

"Regging of.." What a way to step in the Iruka sensei. Not even caring that that Naruto got his ass kicked. All the girls moved away from Sasuke while I was the only one standing.

"Gessekai go sit next to Sasuke since there are no more seat left" WHAT! Has Iruka sensei lost his mind!

"HELL NO!"

"Gessekai, NOW!"

"You got to be fucken kidding me. Motherfucker ass prick can kiss my ass" So many things I was mumbling to my self while I made my way to sit next to _it_. I pulled my chair out and sat down next to _it_. All the girls were glaring at me especially Sakura. I just crossed my arms and hid my head in them hoping all the girls would just take the attention off me and onto someone else. Iruka started to call out the names of the teams, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was trying not to scream bloody murder and kill the person next to me.

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gessekai."

"Huh? Who called me name?" OK I'm for a lost.

"Why is she on my team?"

"Iruka sensei why does an outstanding ninja like me has to be put on a team with that bum"

"What is going on?" Why are Sakura and Naruto pissed? Oh I'm on the same team as them, OK. Poor Naruto has the lowest score and Sasuke has to be on this team too…Wait…WHAT! Am I on..?...OH NO!

Break came and I was just hanging out with Shikamaru, and just watching the clouds go by. Choji just sat there eating a bag of chips as usual. It had to be his tenth one today or maybe eleventh, not sure. Shikamaru just kept complaining how it's such a drag to have a girl on his team and that women are troublesome, and how all the things a ninja has to do is such a drag. If its such a drag then why the hell he did he become a ninja? I may be lazy but I'm not as lazy as him.

I got up and left Choji and Shikamaru to their conversation that I didn't really care about. I was glad Choji gave me a bag of his chips to eat but that's only because I agreed that my mother would cook him something, Choji and his food. *Giggles to self*  
Since I've been here I'm like the most popular girl. It's strange but unlike the other girls I'm my self and confident. Yeah I hate my hair but that's because the damn thing always get's in my way. Sure I don't like me skin but that's because I burn easily being this pale, and the fact a look like my father but no one wants to look like my father. Luckily I have some of my mother's looks as well. I'm proud of my body shape, and just being me. Unlike the other girls in my class who act so fake around me and are jealous because I have guy friends. The girls are all stupid and probably just want to be a ninja to get with a guy, especially with Sasuke or Neji.

"I think I'm going to barf up my food up"

I banged my head on the table I don't know how many times. I was hoping I would knock my self out or something along those lines. Why do I have to be on his team? It's bad enough having Sakura, but Sasuke, great. I moved my head up, parts of my hair hanging in my face, and I watched Naruto stick a chalk eraser on the top of the door. Our sensei was late and Sakura was telling Naruto how she wouldn't get involved and Sasuke saying a Jounin wouldn't fall for that. Well he did fall for it, sadly, and I fell down the stairs in the class room. What an impression for the sensei. And why do I keep falling down these freaken stairs? To make things worse our sensei just had to be Kakashi. Damnit!

My team and I sat on the stairs on the roof, while our sensei just leaned against the railing. I knew he knew who I was. Everyone does except for some of the students and the newer ninjas. I already knew everything about him and every other ninja in Konoha, I knew them all.

Kakashi wanted us to give some information on us. Like our favorite hobbies, what we like to do. Sakura didn't get it, twits, so Kakashi had to explain it and use him self at an example, sort of. He didn't tell us anything except for his name. We went first starting off with Naruto and him talking about ramen this and ramen then and then finally shouting out that he wants to be Hokakge, once again. Sasuke just said he wanted to restore his clan and kill a certain person, which would be his brother, but Sakura and Naruto don't know that. All Sakura did was just point out how much she likes Sasuke and that she hates Naruto. Now it's my turn, great.

"I'm Gessekai. My hobbies are sleeping and just being me. What I tale to me liking is talking to me friends, chocolate, and sleeping. My dislikes are my mother, my father, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, fan girls, people that glare at me and posers."

Maybe that's a lot of dislikes but whatever. I am out spoken but it isn't jaw dropping. Sakura just looked at me shocked that I would hate Sasuke; Sasuke just seemed emotionless except for the fact that he was glaring at me, and Naruto just laughed his ass off and started to mock Sasuke, which had Sakura yell at him. Kakashi seemed shocked as well and just sweat dropped because of my little hatred towards people. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Kakashi then explained that tomorrow all teams to have to do a survival training…I think. I wasn't really paying attention, except that if we don't pass we get sent back to the academy. We have to get up real early and we can't eat breakfast or whatever. I usual don't eat breakfast so not much of a change for me. The time part though is and I don't want to wake up that early. I'm going to show up late anyways since Kakashi is always late to everything. I prefer my sleep more than training and getting stronger. *Sweat drops*

Once he was done explaining everything, which was very little, I made my home. As usual walking home with Naruto, but first Sakura wanted to walk with Sasuke and wanting to walk home with Sakura. Both saying no and just getting annoyed. It some freaken love triangle that I'm not in thankfully. I was pissed that Naruto would ditch me like that so I just walked home with out him.

I walked passed the Uchiha compound, luckily no Sasuke, and then I had to pass the Hyuga's. I would always stare at all the homes and how beautiful they are. Hinata was the only one in the Hyuga clan that I talk to. She's the sweetest little thing and I always just love talking to her. Its funny how she gets's shy so easily. I know she likes Naruto and sometimes I would try to get them together. Of course she would just shy out and just avoid him. I think they would make a cute couple. While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone walking towards me.

* * *

**Neji's Pov**

I was walking back from meeting my sensei and team mates. Lee being on my team would just slow me down. He can't do Ninjutsu let alone Genjutsu. He should just give up. No one can be a ninja by just using Taijutsu. Destiny for Lee is…Huh? What is Gessekai doing here? She doesn't belong near my clan. It's bad enough that she lives close by, but her standing here now is starting to tick me off. My uncle told me about her father, and who he is. She looks similar to him, but not at all like him. Everyone here fears her for that fact that she may become like her father. She should just leave the village and do all of us a favor.

The wind started to pick up, leaves from the trees blew, and yet I haven't told her to leave. Why haven't I? I would be as fast as to tell her so why not now? She seems different for some strange reason but I still hate her. She gives Hinata hope of defeating me, like that would ever happen. Always has to insult me like I'm a piece of trash and she's something more. Now she should leave.

"What are you doing here _snake_?"

Since she's been here I have always called her snake and the nickname fits her perfectly. Every time I call her it she just hates me even more. Usually end up having her yell insults at me and challenging me to a fight, like she would ever wind. All it is empty words that mean nothing, and she has nothing to back them up.

* * *

**Back to Normal POV**

"What are you doing here _snake_?"

'Someone just not just call me snake? I'm going to kill whoever did that.' I turned my head to my left there _he_ stood, Hyuga Neji. I might have not been able to kill him before but know I will. I had enough of him calling me snake, and every other person who does.

"Do u have a death wish Hyuga? I'm going to beat to a pulp you piece of shit!"

"What's going on out there?"

'Oh fuck its Neji's uncle. The guy already hates and doesn't like me walking near the clan. I would just run and not have my mom found out about it and kill me but then Neji would think I'm a chicken and that would give him the impression that he could take me, or worst tell people. Wait its Neji here he doesn't gossip but someway or another he'll find a way to bring it up and humiliate me in front of everyone. Oh crap. *Starts to panic*

"Gessekai were are you?" My mother's voice rang. 'Thank you mother'

I ran past Neji, not before flipping him off, and made my way home. Hopefully he won't tell his uncle. He probably won't since I would have been killed 150 times on how many death threats I gave him. I was so lucky I haven't gotten into trouble yet for everything I do badly. My dad is the only one who knows and that's because he either laughs or glares at me. As long as I don't misbehave while I'm with him I'll be ok.

"Gessekai how many times do I have to tell come home on time"

"Sorry mother"

"Now go in and eat your dinner, and you're going to bed early, and I know that Kakashi is your sensei but I still want you there on time, got it?" I hate it when she's like this.

"Fine, fine, but I want something for doing exactly what you say" Which rarely happens.

"Again with the navigations, fine but your father is dealing with this one." Oh fuck. I hate talking to my father about what I want in return since he always he get's me to do something for him. Luckily its just chores but their have been a few times where it was just more than that, but luckily my mom stepped in and made sure nothing happened. I still don't know what I was supposed to do, but all I know my mother agreed to it.

. . .

'I'm late, I'm late.' I ran out of mu house to the training grounds. I _was_ suppose to be there two hours ago, but I accidently fell back to sleep on my sofa while watching T.V. There goes my navigation out the window, and now I have to run my way there instead of just walking. I'm starting feel sick.

I ran all over Konoha, bumping into people and pushing them out of my way. 'I have to hurry.' I skidded to a halt and ran to the field were the training would begin. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were already there. How did Kakashi beat me?-_- *Sweat drops* Now that's just sad right there when a person who has a reputation of showing up late shows up before you.

"Well it's nice for to finally show up Gessekai"

"Yeah, yeah"

Kakashi explained the rules or whatever which there really wasn't any other than we get the bells by noon. I already know we have to use team work since my dad had to undergo the same thing when he was a genin, but there is no way I'm working with these people. Sakura can stay a hundred yards away fro me, Sasuke can kiss me ass, and Naruto doesn't listen to anyone. Well…maybe I can team up with Naruto, and there he goes, not even letting Kakashi say go yet. This team is a living train wreck. Yupp.

We were all hiding, all except Naruto, who just stood there out in the open. Kakashi pulled his book out, _Come Come Paradis, _by Jiraiya the Pervert Sanin. *Sweat drops* Does Naruto really believe he can take on Kakashi, yupp. Well this should be an amusing fight, and boy was it. Kakashi just struck Naruto in the butt and he went flying in the air. I was laughing so hard that I fell out the tree I was hiding in, and was rolling all over the ground laughing. I was laughing so hard that my side started and I couldn't breathe. Kakashi just gave this weird look that I started to have another fits of laughter. Then I laid there watching the clouds in the sky trying to get my breath back. Naruto just used his shadow clone jutsu, which failed, and he got his foot caught in rope and was hanging in the tree upside down. He fell for the foolish trick in the book. I had to cut him down and then he fell into another trap. What an idiot.

A scream was heard, which I'm guessing was Sakura's. I wanted to fight Kakashi so bad but he was no where to be found. It isn't fare! I did happen to bump into Sasuke while he was stuck in the ground. Once again I started to laugh. Then I noticed Sakura lying on the ground passed out. I laughed even harder then I did before. This was the funniest survival test I have ever witnessed. When I was able to breathe again Sasuke was already out of his…hole and Sakura was upset because he ditched her or something. I was too busy wiping my tears from my eyes from all the hard laughing I was did. This Team 7 is a disgrace.

The clock rang meaning it was noon, and there was Naruto tied to a pole like thing, shows how much I know. Sasuke was on his left, Sakura on his right, and me just sitting in front of him cross-legged. Kakashi then showed up and he was ticked. Sasuke attacked him, again and failed, again. Scary though when Kakashi told Sakura to kill Naruto to save Sasuke; I think should have done it if this was a real mission. That was too creepy for me.

"I'm even more disappointed that Gessekai, didn't even try to team up with someone. You I especially thought would know what to do."

That was nice. Ok maybe I could have but I'm don't like me teammates except for Naruto. Just look at them! Sure my dad underwent the same test but he got along with his teammates, luckily though Kakashi was going to give us another chance. We all had lunch, except Naruto because he tries to have some before the bell rang. Naruto was starving, and I didn't want mine so I started to feed him. Sakura then decided to feed him as well, which was shocking, and then Sasuke as well, weird. Kakshi then came with all these storms clouds, not affecting me, and then said we passed. First we had to work our butts off, but the second time we just feed Naruto and we pass. Oh brother.

We all want to leave, but poor Naruto was still tied on the pole. I had to go back and untie him. This Team 7 is defiantly one of a kind. The missions to come will sure be an obstacle for us, especially with those three. I'm so screwed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but my character Gessekai.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"What's the distance on the target?"

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime."

"So am I."

"Me to."

"Umm...sure."

"OK, GO!"

Dumbass missions, all we've been doing for the past week is go on D rank missions. I HATE THEM! We had to walk dogs, and have Naruto screw up, pick trash out of a lake, and have Naruto be stupid and ended up having Sasuke saving him when he almost fell down the waterfall. Now we're trying to catch this freaken cat and Naruto is just being stupid as usual. The cat scratching like mad at Naruto's face, Sasuke telling Kakashi we got the cat, Sakura is still trying to get with Sasuke, and Sasuke just turning her around, while Naruto hating Sasuke even more. Nothing has changed since we have become a team basically.

Naruto caught the cat, and now we have to bring it back to its owner. We walked to the Hokage's office and there the owner was. No wonder why the cat ran away. I would have run away too if I was him or killed myself. The crazy lady has some issues to work out and fast. The poor cat looked like he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to die. She was smothering him, if it is a boy, with _way_ to much affection is strangling.

Once we reported how the mission went, and the Hokage telling us what our next mission will be, Naruto went into one of his fits about not having better missions. He just keeps complaining until he get's his way. He's like a little kid in a toy store that has ADHD, scary.

"Oh just shut up Naruto", my voice rang out of pour annoyance. He might be my friend but he can be annoying. Iruka started to yell at Naruto, while Kakashi was telling him to be quite, and the Hokage telling him the importance of each type of rank and their missions. I didn't pay attention because I could careless and that I already knew what he was talking about. Naruto wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying either and started talking about the kind of ramen he had last night. -_- *Sweat drops* Naruto got his mission, a C rank one, and that's to protect a person who's an alcoholic. He started to insult Naruto and then moved onto me.

"So who's the snake?"

OK he's dead. I don't care if a ninja isn't supposed to kill the client; this one can be an exception. How dare he call me that? I'm going to take that bottle and bask him across the head with it. That old geezer won't be able to do anything, just look at him.

"I'm not a snake you alcoholic prick."

Ok, maybe that wasn't a good thing to say, especially in front of the Hokage, but who cares. That prick ass drunk deserved. If Kakashi wasn't holding me back I would have took that battle and bash his head with it. That asshole better close that mouth of his or I'm going to kill him regardless if someone get's in my way. I don't care of I have to rip Kakashi's arms to kill him, and he's a dead man either way.

"A little girl like you shouldn't have a mouth like that"

"A guy like you, especially at your age, shouldn't be drinking like that." 'Probably keel over'.

"All right you two that's enough." The Hokage seemed to be annoyed with the whole situation and a little ticked. I don't know if it was Naruto, me, or the geezer that got him this way but probably the geezer. I don't care for his name, Tazuna, so I'll just call him geezer. Well he is old for crying out load. I'm shocked that he can even stand with all the alcohol in him.

We're heading to the Mist Village. I've been there five times with my mother (Always on the run it seems), and two times with my father. Last time I went there the village wasn't doing so well, and so many had no homes or money. Hopefully things got better, but I have a feeling they haven't.

Then once we were about to leave my mother came, oh shit. She started to hug me and kiss me all over my face, worrying that I might get hurt or worse killed. Then she walked over to Naruto and gives him all bunches of kisses and hugs as well, and of course yelling at Kakashi to make sure I come back alive and not harmed. And then my mother freaked out saying how the old geezer could be a pedophile. She worries WAY too much. I was so glad when she left, but the strange glances I was getting didn't help.

"Don't ask."

Conversation so far I wasn't in and not so interesting. Everyone was walking behind me while I was in the front trying to put my hair up in a bow. It's been hanging in my face all day and just keeps getting in the way. I have no idea how Sakura can handle her hair down. There was a rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. I think it isn't true and so far what I've seen he might be gay. He doesn't look at girls with interest so he must like guys, that plus he keeps teasing Naruto and my mom says when a boy teases you he might like you. Sasuke might be hiding in the closet and just needs to come out.

"Finally I get my hair up" That was defiantly a work out. Now my right arm hurts and my left arm feels like a pulled a muscle or something. Great example of why I suck at taijutsu.

While I was walking ahead I didn't know or even noticed the conversation behind me. Naruto did come up and started talking to me as always. I just got side tracked and I was paying more attention to Naruto then Kakashi and the bridge builder's conversation, let alone have Sasuke and Sakura pick up on it.

* * *

**Kakashi's Pov**

That Gessekai is more trouble than anything since she came to the village and was put on my team. I'm not even sure which one's fuller of trouble Naruto or Gessekai. She's so much different from her father and I'm glad for that, but I'm still not sure if she has any ties with the Sound Village. Her mother, I know, still has a relationship with her father. The third did tell me that they can be trusted but something in my mind keeps telling me other wise. I am glad though that she and Naruto became friends. She made so many friends and a bunch of enemies too. Sasuke and Neji seem to be her biggest rivals, like Naruto and Sasuke are. Sakura though seems to be her biggest hatred of all the female shinobi. *Sigh* Funny how I got this team though Gessekai won't stop calling me pervert since I became her sensei. *Sweat drops* that out brake in the Hokage's isn't making things easier. That anger she has seems to be from Tsunade. The third did tell me she was with Tsunade for a period of time when her mother got ill.

"Kakashi, that Gessekai is _his _daughter isn't she?"

"Yeah"

So the bridge builder knows. Well every ninja knows that she's _his_ daughter. She sort of looks almost like him which I can tell she hates. She always seems to be cursing at her hair and skin for being so pale.

"She's different from the others"

"I can tell and so is her friend over there. Their personalities sort of match each others, though she does seem to be laid back and loud."

"That's Gessekai for you, and Naruto I would have to say is the loudest."

Everything seemed to be going fine until I noticed the puddle. Something's off.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

'What are Kakashi and the bridge builder talking about? Who is _he_?'

Gessekai and Naruto are close, a lot of people think they're a couple or something but who wants to be friends with that idiot. He's so loud and obnoxious and Gessekai is the same obviously when she's angry. What the bridge builder said about her looking like snake its true. There's just something about her that's not the same from the rest, like she's more powerful. *Glares*

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Pov**

Why is my Sasuke looking at Gessekai? He should be noticing me not her. No one is going to get in my way to be with Sasuke, he is mine and mine alone.

_Inner Sakura:_ She better watch her step or I'll mess up so bad no one will recognize her. Cha!

That's it he's been looking at her long enough. Its time he notices me, not some snake girl. She hangs around with Naruto anyway, so who would want to be interested in her. She's way to be boney and there's nothing on her, no guy would want her in a million years. *Glares*

* * *

**Back To Normal Pov**

I felt pairs of eyes on my back. The one pair seems confused while the other two pairs were glaring at me, now I feel more eyes on me. I turned around and everyone was looking at me. What the fuck? I know I'm not the most attractive girl in the world but I'm certainly not the ugliest. I _do _have some of my mother's looks to you know! (Very little though) Not just my dad's!

"What?"

"Sasuke is mine so back off!"

What the hell? What is Sakura talking about? When did I ever say that I want Sasuke? I would never like Sasuke in a million years. I actually like someone but you'll here about that later and it is **not** Naruto or Neji. Sasuke seemed to be disgusted by me liking him. I hardly know the guy and I hardly talk to him, actually I have never talked to him and we've been on missions and I walk right past were he leaves yet we have never muttered a single word to each other. How did Sakura get that I like him, I would really want to know. Maybe he's the other pairs of eyes glaring at me? I turned to Sasuke and there he was glaring me with all the hatred he felt for me. -_- Sakura really is dense.

"Ok then"

I just turned back around and kept on walking. I wrapped my arm around Naruto's shoulders. I have done this so many times that he got so use to this, that if I didn't he would be shocked. I always seem to be hugging him and I do tell him I love him, but only as a friend. I could never like him more than a friend he's like a brother to me and liking your with is…well weird and…What the? Two Chunnin came out of nowhere and got Kakashi trapped in chains and sliced his body into three, but luckily used a jutsu. Sakura protected the old geezer and Sasuke took the Chunnin people and then Kakashi and took care of the rest. I'm glad I didn't have to do anything, though Naruto seemed a little upset. He must have gotten scared or something.

"Good job Sakura, Sasuke. Gessekai next time could you please do something?"

"I was doing something, making sure Naruto didn't have a panic attack Perv"

Kakashi just sweat dropped when I called him a perv, and Naruto then just freaked out and created more drama then usual.

"You not scared are you?"

Sasuke actually spoke! Though I didn't appreciate what he said to Naruto implying that he's a chicken. He always seems to be giving Naruto a hard time; well that's rivalry to you, some how though it got Naruto even more motivated which is a first. Kakashi then told Naruto that he had poison on him so that idiot took a kunai and stuck through his hand, brilliant. When Kakashi told him he might die of blood loss and bleed to death that just made Naruto freak out even more. Kakashi patched up his hand while Sakura called Naruto some word that I never even heard of, let alone knew that word existed. I really am an idiot. -_- What I don't get out of all this is why those ninja attacked this. It's a C rank mission not a B rank. Kakashi seems to be lost about it too a little, but hopefully he'll know what's happening, right? I can't tell my mother any of this she'll flip.

…

We're on this little boat heading towards the Hidden Mist Village. This mission is no longer a C rank mission but a B rank mission…I think. I admit I wasn't paying any attention when Kakashi was talking. The old geezer was explaining why he lied, obviously because the Mist Village is worse than I the last time I was here. Poor village couldn't even afford a B rank mission that they needed. This Gatu is an asshole. Well it was on T.V. about him so I do know a little about why people hate him and how get's his way. Thank you television, finally something useful came out of it for once. Back on topic, Gatu hides behind ninjas that guard him and he has to pay them to do that. That's what the old geezer said. This Gatu is an idiot, and a pussy. So once reached the village we're leaving, well that was the plan until the old geezer pulled the sympathy trick, and saying how his family would be hurt. Then Naruto started to show off but just ended up being an idiot and harming a rabbit, smooth. Next thing you know Zabuza comes in. Thanks bud! *Gives two thumbs up*

This freaken sword comes flying out of no where. Didn't make matters better when you have a fucken GIANT wanting to kill all of us. Not only that he's on of the Legendary Swords Men, this is awesome! This mission can't get any better, oh no wait it can, he kills us, great. *Notice sarcasm*

Kakashi pulled his head band off his left eye and showed of his Sharnigan. Who cares what it is. Everyone was in all and shock, Naruto not knowing what it is, so Sasuke explained it to him, and then having Zabuza cut in and state the Kakashi copied over 1,000 jutsus. Everyone was shocked and mesmerized, but well me.

"Blah, blah, blah." Of course I just mumbled that to my self and luckily no one heard me.

Mist started to form all around us. We formed a formation around the old geezer and I was in the back. Kakashi was trying to comfort us by saying he'll protect us, Sasuke though was having a panic attack so I slapped him. Luckily I was able to snap him out of it, but Kakashi seemed to already have him out of his panic state. Maybe I didn't have to slap him, but I did always want to hit him, and I feel more stress free. Maybe I should slap Sasuke even more. Back on track here to the situation at hand, we just have to worry about Zabuza, hard to keep a look out for him since we can't see thanks to his silent kill method. Maybe if I scream it won't be so silent, but it would only just be annoying. It could fool him but then again he can also see me, but we can't see him, crap. There is now way we can beat him, oh yeah, Kakashi is using his sharnigan, all along and I completely forgot about it. -_- *sweat drops* what the hell is happening in the front though. Everyone is on the other side while I'm back here. Then all of a sudden Zabuza came right between us. Luckily Kakashi was able to block him. I attacked him by having a snake come out of my arm and attach its self to Zabuza's neck. The venom from the snake started entering his blood stream. So glad dad taught this, but what I didn't know was that it was a water clone. Next thing I know I go flying into two trees full force. My breath got caught in my throat and a few cracks were heard and that would be my ribs. Some blood I had to cough up.

"Gessekai!"

I looked up, trying to push my body off the ground, my vision all blurry and trying to focus at what I'm looking at and who called my name. Kakashi was stuck in this water bubble thing and Zabuza was standing next to him having his right arm out holding the water bubble thing in place. I looked towards who called my name and their stood my team mates. They all had worried looks on their face, just not Sasuke, basterd. I started to cough up more blood. The hit from his sword that Zabuza gave me is having me interlay bleed. It's not that bad until I try t move my body, and then I realized how bad it was. Pain shooting all over my body and blood making is way up to my mouth and having me cough a river of it up. I have to get over though but slowly, and I mean very slowly. I did luckily make my way back and I was leaning against a tree for support. A new clone of Zabuza was made, and Naruto and Sasuke already had a plan it seems, their finally working together as team. Sasuke used the big shurikan that went to the real Zabuza and little do you know, Naruto pops out. Zabuza had to let go of the water bubble thing because another shurikan came at him, and Kakashi was finally free. I can not believe Naruto and Sasuke just did that.

"Alright Naruto! Sasuke! woot!"

*Cough* Ok I shouldn't have jumped or scream right now. I was holding my abdomen were Zabuza had hit me, hurting more before. Sakura ran over and so did the bridge builder to see if I was OK. I looked up and there was Kakshi summoning this water dragon and so did Zabuza, though in the end he lost and got washed away all the way over on the other side. Then this tracker ninja came, and by the time I got there with the help of Sakura, Zabuza was dead and Kakashi was hurt I can tell that much. He used to muck chakra because of that Sharnigan, and Zabuza was a tough challenge for him being of the Seven Swords Men and all. The tracker ninja then took his body away, but something still felt off. I started to get this foreboding feeling in my gut, the part that wasn't bleeding. *Notice Joke* I looked towards to Kakashi and he seems to understand my concern since he got the same eerie feeling. Something is about to go wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but my character Gessekai.

**Author's Note: ** Thanls for the reviews Peachie-Trishie! I appreciate them! Also sorry this chap is so short this time.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Ha-ha! Come over my house and relax for a while guys!"

Oh great we get to go to the old geezers house. Woot...woot.

Thumb!

I turned around and Kakashi falls flat on his face from using that sharnigan, oh hell!

* * *

**At Tazuna's House**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and I are just sitting around in Kakashi's room, well more like laying around, and me being bored out of my freaken mind. That's when the old geezer's daughter walked in, Tsunami. Long black hair looks around maybe 26-29, and seems annoyed at Kakashi. She is standing there hand on hips and grumpy looking towards him, I like her.

"By the way who was that masked kid" Oh come on Sakura! For some one who acts smart your sure one hell of a dumbass.

I wasn't paying attention what Kakashi was saying, just laid down on my back, my hair spread out all around me and when I looked up there was Sasuke, oh crap. There's a face I never want to see, but it's not bad? I mean if he wasn't so…so…distant, and thought he was better than yeah he would be cute, but since I detest him those thoughts just leave. He does look nice, wait! What the hell am I saying here! I am NOT going to think about Sasuke that way. I shook my head and while I looked up again Sasuke just glared at me, got up and walked away, ass.

I started to pick up on the part about disposing the body, and Sakura was well disgusted. I will admit I want to be a tracker ninja, disposing a body I can do, and I am not disgusted doing so, I actually find it interesting.

"No sound no smell, that's a Ninja's end"

I closed my eyes and lightly whispered what Kakashi said "No sound, no smell, that's a Ninja's end" I like that, great saying.

I started to slowly dose until I head to people yell, what the hell? I opened my eyes; the sun rays hit my eyes head on, holy crap. I waited to my eyes adjusted, looked over there Kakashi was awake. The sun's rays there making it hard a little to see. I don't know what Sakura and Naruto were trying to do, but I guess it didn't work. Tsunami then walked, I looked over at Kakashi, and something is troubling him.

I was still a tad tired but when he started talking about the masked ninja and Zabuza's body, it clicked. He didn't dispose the body like how a real tracker ninja would, but instead took it. The needles he used too that wouldn't have killed him so…

"Oh Crap!"

Everyone turned to look at me, Naruto laughed at me wacky hair too, and once again the sun's rays got my left eye dead on. The old geezer was lost, and didn't understand any of what Kakashi was saying.

"Most likely Zabuza is alive"

"WWWHHHAAATTTT!"

I just lay back on my back, while Sakura, Naruto and the old geezer freaked out about what Kakashi just said. He had to go into detail about the momentary death thing, not like I care. I really don't understand all what he talks about, Orochimaru's daughter or not, I just tend to zone out, a lot. Like now, I have no idea what's happening, damn Sasuke's cute face popped into my head. What is with him and invading my mind? I'm teenager it's the hormones no biggie, nope no big deal. Once I get home I can see my actual crush, Shika. Oh yes I like the lazy ninja, he just so cute, and well hot. I love his hair; his laziness is just so funny, ok thinking of him put a smile on my face. He is such a cutie.

"Gessekai, pay Attention!"

"Huh?"

Kakashi just glared at me and my team mates just looked annoyed. Sakura had her hands on her hips standing, Sasuke well tuned me out, and the old geezer annoyed and also his daughter. Naruto is just pumped up. What am I missing?

"We're doing training" Oh thanks Sakura.

"That's not fun"

I turned around and there stands a little boy who looks prissy? He runs over to the old geezer and hugs him. Yeah he's his grandchild lovely. He stands back up straight and goes over to his mom and points at us.

"Mom, they're going to die."

"What!"

Naruto of course get's pisses off and Sakura have to old him back. The kid just kept insulting him and Sakura still had to stop Naruto but no one is stopping me, and now one will. I finally get to use the mouth of mine.

"Are you always such a prissy little bitch?"

The room grew silent and everyone just looked at me. I don't care if he is a kid; we're ninja protecting his grandfather, risking our lives for our village, and sworn to protect others. Just because he's not brave enough doesn't mean he has to be a baby, and wine and mope.

"Just because you think there aren't heroes doesn't mean you have a right to be a whiny bitch. If you're going to act tough then be it, not an arrogant sun of a bitch kid."

No one said anything, but like I care. His grandfather and mother looked mad but he deserved.

"Where are you going Inari?"

"Too look at the ocean from my room"

The room grew very uncomfortable. The old geezer apologized for that kid but Kakashi just scolded for what I said and Sakura had to join in. What the hell is with her? She is not my mother and she shouldn't be acting like one. Naruto just left to go after the kid to do I don't know. I just lay back on my back and tried to sleep, again. Damn sun's rays won't seem to get out of my way!

* * *

**During Training**

"Ok, we now will start the training"

We stood somewhere in the wood, near the house. Kakashi stood ahead of us on crutches, Naruto out in the open, while Sasuke was on my right and Sakura on my left. 'Annoying bitch'.

"Hell yeah!" Of course Naruto will be all excited about this.

"Ok before that..I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, Chakra."

Oh god, not this. First dad taught me, Iruka sensie, and now Kakashi. I am tired of hearing about that. I walked over to a near by tree, and closed my eyes. I hate to quote Shika but like what he would say this is a drag.

"What's Chakra?"

My eyes shot open, and my mouth hang opened. How they hell can Naruto not know about Chakra. He's a ninja! How the hell did he get this far not knowing? He's an embarrassment to mankind.

"You're a ninja and you don't know that! What did you learn in school?"

Thanks Sakura, you just asked the question we're all wondering. My guess he slept.

"Hehe, I use to sleep in the hard classes.."

"Or just not show up" What a freaken idiot.

Sakura then had to go in a short explanation about chakra, and once again I didn't listen. Really know point besides I hate her voice and she was probably showing off to Sasuke anyways, like always. But I don't what's the point of learning Chakra when we already learned Jutsus. I'm going to hate this training.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto just my character Gessekai.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me a bit to update. I had finals to study for, and then drama crap come up between friends and family. Luckily now my mind is back on track and I'll be updating frequently!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Tree Climbing?"

None of us knew what Kakashi meant by that. For one why would ninja's climb trees during training? And second why would a ninja climb a tree! We're not five.

"This sounds boring" I looked over at Naruto, his body slumped over and annoyed. Sakura looked annoyed as well, almost in the same body position as Naruto just hand on hips and stood up straight more. "What kind of training is that?" The question that Sakura spoke and the one we all wanted to know.

"Well listen to the end. This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll be climbing without your hands." That caught all of our attention, even Sasuke's. "Well watch" Kakashi made a hand sign and walked up the tree vertically, even with the crutches, and made his way to a thick branch and stood on it up side down. "You understand now? Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well"

"What a minute!" Oh god does Sakura have to shout! She can louder than Naruto sometimes. "How is going to climb tree's going to make us stronger?" At least that loud mouth of hers has a point.

"Here's the main point. Listen closely. The purpose of this training is…First to teach how to control Chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area, as I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be even difficult to a ninja. The amount of Chakra to climb a tree is small but must be exact, and it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult to gather Chakra. So basically…If you can learn this control, you should be able to master any justu, theoretically."

"The second thing is…" No! Don't keep talking, the first part was long enough and I even paid attention to that! "For you to develop stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu controlling your chakra properly can be very difficult." After that all I heard was "Wha wha wha, blah blah blah". I just started spacing out thinking 'Why didn't my dad teach me this? I would think this would be the first thing seeing this is supposed to help control your chakra.'

"Use these Kunias to mark high up the tree you go" Kakashi threw three Kunias one to Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, but forgot about me. *Sweat Drops*

"Then use that mark as your goal to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to walk up the tree at first. So get so momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?"

"Ye.." Naruto then just decided to cut me off and shout out how he's the most improved. He may be my best friend but, I didn't see him improve in anything other than he passed. Well then again I guess that could be the big improvement. I looked at my team mates all making a hand seal while I just stood there and watch them make their way up a tree. Naruto, not even close, just fell on his head. Sasuke though did fairly well and went up almost halfway. I looked over at Sakura and she did. She went up the tree!

"This is pretty easy!" Well maybe for you. From what Kaksahi was going on about she had great chakra control, didn't see that one coming. Honestly I thought she would be worse than Naruto. I know she's smart since she was in my class in the academy but other than that I really didn't think that much of her. Sasuke now, well, I did think he would do better. One would think so right?

"Wow not only does she know a lot about chakra but her control and stamina are quite good. Sakura is the closets to Hokage right now unlike a certain someone…" 'Heh, poor Naruto getting teased'.

"I guess the Uchiha Clan isn't much worth" Oh burn! 'In your face Sasuke!'

"Shut up Sensie!" Sakura's crush got teased, now that's just sweet.

I just started giggling. My hand went up to my mouth to cover it so it won't be too obvious but Cockatoo (Sasuke) heard me and looked at me annoyed. I just stopped and stuck my tongue at him, which annoyed him even more and earned myself a glare. Even with that annoyed looking face he's a tad cute. 'Ok he is good looking I will admit but that's it!'

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

I felt my chakra move to the bottom of my feet and then I heard a slight giggle. I opened my eyes and turned to look behind me. That damn Gessekai was giggling, either at me or Naruto. She soon stopped, dropped her hand from her mouth, looked at me, and stuck her tongue out. "You so damn childish" 'And cute' I did not just think that! I glared at her even more. 'Wretched snake' I turned back to the tree and tried to concentrate but all that went through my head was Gessekai's eyes back at Tazuna's home. Her eyes looked yellow and orange quite…mesmerizing. 'No she's almost as annoying as Naruto. At last she's not like Sakura though'

* * *

**Gessekai Pov **

"Gessekai, why didn't you try? I would think that you being your father's daughter you would be better than this"

Everyone just looked at me, again. I wish Kakashi-sensie didn't say that last part; I don't want them to know. I let out a breath of air and tied my hair back in a bow. My damn cloves giving me trouble so I took them off and dropped them on the ground.

"You didn't give me a Kunia so I just didn't bother"

Kakashi threw a Kunai at my feet. I picked it up, and since the three trees in front of me were already being used I had to use the one on my right. I turned to face it and let out a breath of air, and made a hand seal. I concentrated my Chakra to my feet, a slight sensation I felt at the bottom of my feet, but easy to get use too. Once I mad sure I had the right amount I ran for the tree, my right foot on the trunk, them my left. I started to run almost up it, and then…I lost my footing and fell right on my back. The wind knocked right out of me, and my head dribbled against the ground. I started to cough, trying to get the air to move from my lungs in out. I looked at the tree; it was moving from left to right and then finally stood still. I got back up, and tried it again and fell. At least I marked where I stopped, almost were Sakura got too on her first try.

"Gessekai are ok!" I looked over at Naruto and gave him thumbs up. I looked over at Sasuke's tree and I'm defiantly doing better, woot!

* * *

**Time Passed**

"How those two can keep going I'll never understand" 'Especially with Naruto, it's like his energy never ends'

"I know. Sasuke though I knew would be able to keep going." Oh god, like I care. We all know he can keep going. It's not like its Shikamaru here, which by the way I wonder how he's doing. I wonder what mission he's on and what training he has to do. I miss that lazy bum.

"It's a matter of time before Naruto gives up" I turned to Sakura a little amused and a bit annoyed. In a way it is but I am shocked Naruto hasn't gotten frustrated yet, he usually does by this point. Maybe he really has progressed out of all of us.

Sakura and I lay underneath a tree in the cool shade. My hair now in a loose pony tail strands of hair back in my face. Sakura out of breathe and sweaty as me. We look like crap. I turned back to Naruto and he's slowly catching up to Sasuke, while I and Sakura have already made up the tree, though it took me till my fifth try but I got it. I giggled slightly in my head and looked at my clothes, filthy. Slowly though my vision began to blur, and nausea took effect, shit! I slowly started to get up, but that just made things a tad worse. I looked over at Kakashi hoping he'll get what's wrong; he has to know I have Diabetes. Really I haven't took my meds since well, we left for this place and I'm not sure if I even brought them.

Kakashi turned to look at me and new what was wrong. He nodded his head signaling that I can leave. Slowly I dragged my feet, too tired to pick them up and that's when I spotted Tazuna's grandson, Inari. 'What is he doing out here?' I looked back to see what he starring at, he was watching us train. When I looked back he was starring at me, but his eyes, they looked so dull. I gave him a weak smile and all he did was grunt and walk off. At least I have someone to show me how to get back.

* * *

**The next Day**

I brought my meds, thank god, though I don't remember putting them in there. My mom must have known I'll forget about them. Sakura left with Tazuna to keep an eye on him while he worked on the bridge. Sasuke and Naruto went back to training to climb up a damn tree, well more like competing with one another. Kakashi was resting from his injury, and Inari well I don't know. After I'm done taking care of my cuts making sure no infections take place and the bruise on my back is fine maybe I'll go find him? 'There's no one here to talk too though the brat isn't much either. Maybe I should have gone with Sakura.'

I looked at myself in the mirror and for once with my hair down in my face I felt pretty. I don't have low self esteem or anything. I just think that I look better with my hair up then in my face. My face isn't too bad and has a nice shape to it, but with my hair in my face it doesn't look like it. But now, I don't know, I think I look good, and well hot! I parted my hair more to the right and I just loved it. I smiled at my self and felt great like this.

"What are you doing?"

My head snapped to the left and there stood Inari. Again with his eyes, I really don't like them, especially when he looking at me with that glare. The hat he wears though just seems to make it worse, like he's dark and emo.

"Just messing with my hair"

Once again he just grunt at me and walked off. I walked out off the bathroom and stood in the doorway, watching him walk away. 'What a strange child' I looked down at my outfit. My black shredded at the end shorts, a grey cami, while my white T shirt thing was being washed. I guess it would be a dress since it come to mid thigh and slit open on both sides. It's sort of like Sakura's and hers is a dress right?

* * *

**At Dinner**

I just watched amazed of how fast Naruto and Sasuke were eating. The only person I have ever seen eat that fast was Choji, and that's because he wanted to eat all the food before anyone got too it. But this, this is competing to eat? I get that their rivals but their making a mess!

"Wow this is super fun!" Tazuna has to be an idiot. No person in their right mind would find to morons eating like its going out of fashion fun.

"It's been a long time since we ate with some many people" 'Lucky you it's with two pigs eating rivals.'

"MORE!"

Then they both barfed right there! That was so disgusting and nasty! I thought before when they were eating like slobs it was disgusting and now, I don't feel so well. All the food that went down is feels like its slowly making its way up.

"If you two are going to throw up stop eating!"

"No, I must eat"

"Yeah we have to no matter what. Because we have to get strong"

Sasuke and Naruto are both idiots. "Eating so fast till you puke isn't going to get anywhere!" And right now my food doesn't to want to get anywhere either other than going back the way it went down.

"Gessekai you don't look so good"

I wonder what Sakura's first clue was, but I didn't have much thought on that since I had run to the bathroom and puke. I hate this mission just more and more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto just my character Gessekai. Thanks for reading and review at the end?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

I ran to the bathroom, my food slowly working its way up to the exit it came from, my mouth. Saliva was building up, and faster the food came rushing. I ran right into the doorway of the bathroom, catching myself, and barley making it to the toilet. My eyes watery, my mouth and throat burned from that horrible taste, and another heave came. I can just feel my food being pushed up, I hate this. Another heave came, and thankfully the last. I flushed the toilet, all my food going down, and just a couple seconds later I felt my hunger build. Damn Naruto and Sasuke!

I got up and washed my face and rinsed my mouth out, how horrible it is. Luckily I was holding my hair up the whole time, and the loose strands didn't get in the way. Snot slowly starts dripping down, crap. There weren't any tissues in here so I had to use the toilet paper, lovely. How the hell Naruto and Sasuke can throw up and not make a mess is beyond me.

I made my way out of the bathroom, walked into the doorway again and almost walked right into Inari. His head down, the hat and his hair casting shadows over his eyes, and he just slammed his bedroom door. What the hell happened? At dinner he seemed, well, his usual creepy boy self.

Entering the kitchen the atmosphere was so intense you could cut it with a knife. The old geezer seems deep in thought, while the women looked upset. What happened? Before everything was fine but now, it's like someone died.

"There seems to be some kind of explanation" I look over at Kakashi, while I walked back over to the table, and sat next to Sasuke, his back to me. The old geezer's face uneasy, Naruto and Sakura stared at him curious, while I'm wondering what the fuck happened. I looked over at Sakura and saw what she was starring at the ripped picture. Inari was starring at that at dinner but whatever. I still don't get what happened here, I hate being left out of the loop. Can someone at least throw me a clue or something?

"Inari had a father not related by blood. They were very close, like a real father and son…Inari would laugh a lot back then…But since the incident with his father…Inari has changed. The word "courage" has been stolen from the people of this island…And from Inari…Ever since that day because of the incident."

"That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" I looked to Kakashi and back to the old geezer, he started whipping his eyes.

"Before I get to that I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city. It was about three years ago when Inari met that man…His name was Kaiza a fisherman who came to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time when Kaiza became part of the family. And Kaiza was also the man the city needed. And then…Kaiza was called the hero by the people of this city. And Inari could be prouder of his father…but Gatou came to this city."

"And then this incident happened? What exactly happened" I jumped when Kakashi spoke up. I so transfixed on what the old man was saying and just how he felt, everyone was I guess.

"In front of everyone, Kaiza was…put to death by Gatou!" I swear we all had to jump out of our seats from hearing that. "From that day Inari changed…As did Tsunami…And the whole city…"

It was silent for a bit until Naruto got up and fell tripped while doing so. Where the hell is he going?

"If you're thinking of training take the day off. You've released too much chakra, anymore and you'll die."

Naruto started to push himself off the floor. "I'm going to prove it. I'm going to prove in this world Hero's do exist!"

"Not another powerful speech!" Everyone just looked at me. "You've made like five of those since we got here!" I was standing up, hands on table, and a little annoyed at him for those speeches, well wouldn't you. There not bad but I'm sick of hearing them.

"Oh shut up!" And Naruto just walked off while I stuck my tongue at his back. Sakura called him an idiot, Sasuke just sat there, Kakashi sighed, and the old geezer chuckled. I turned him and smiled, I don't why I did, and he smiled back, like a mutual understanding. I didn't think I would but I got comfortable around him, and he's not so bad after all. With that thought I got up and went to my room, and then it me, I left my gloves somewhere in the woods while we were training! "Damnit!"

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up, got dressed and made my way to the kitchen. Everyone was the except for the one and only Naruto, what a shocker. I took my seat, while everyone just discussed how Naruto us either dead or alive. I wouldn't be shocked if he is, but I know he isn't. He's one of those people where you know he won't die easily, even if you cut off all his limbs.

I looked over towards the food, my mouth watering, and drool sliding down my chin and boy do I act like Choji sometimes. I grabbed most of the food, filling up my plate and just woofing it down. Everyone stared at me amazed with saucer shape eyes. "What?"

"Kaksahi did you know you she can eat like that?" The old geezer looked stunned.

"No I didn't…" Kakashi didn't know what to say. Ok I am small but I can eat especially since I haven't eaten a lot lately and my hunger woke me this morning. Luckily it took only a few seconds before everyone went back to doing what ever. I took out my pill and drank it down, and when I put the glass down Sasuke was starring at me. But as fast as I noticed he looked away.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" He doesn't answer but sits there like how Inari is. Neither says anything and they both have the same look in their eyes too. I guess that's what happens when you experience death of someone. I looked over to Inari, he looked at me and I smiled at him. He still creeps me out but I understand why he's like that. He just puts his head down and looks at the table; I turn to Sasuke and smile at him, nothing from him either but nods his head. For once Sasuke acknowledge me and with no cruel remark.

"Sasuke, you want to go see if Naruto is alive?" He just smirked and got up, while I followed after him. We walked into the woods, silence between us, but it was…comfortable in a way. Wasn't really awkward, he just didn't want to talk I guess.

"I don't live too far from you, more like behind you" He just gave me a sideways glance, indicating he's listening I guess. "Right where my backyard is the Uchiha Clan, while I have the Hyuga near the front of my house" He glanced at me again. "It is funny how you lived so close but yet we never saw each once or spoke. It would be better than running into _Neji_" Sasuke just smirked at that, just heh, but not an annoyed heh, but amused heh. Talking to the Uchiha isn't bad at all.

"If I had to see you all the time I would feel the same way Neji does" I just stopped right there, and glared at the Uchiha. That damn smirk of his just grew even bigger. Forgot about talking to him wasn't bad, it is bad! Such cocky little prick he is!

"I preferred it better when you weren't talking" He gave me a side ways glare, but his smirk on his face came a few seconds after, and I actually smirked back. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we saw Naruto and some women. I gave Sasuke a side ways glance while she walked passed us. He just turned and looked at her.

"Naruto your an idiot" I went over and helped him up, he just laughed and smiled and I smiled back. "But I still love!" He had the goofy grin on his face but hey he looks adorable with it. I turned back to face straight and there Sasuke stood annoyed and creped out. "At least you didn't die out here"

* * *

**Seventh Day of Training**

****Kakashi, Sakura, and I walked to where Naruto was training. Kakashi still on his crutches but was doing better than before. Sakura and I chatted a little about how pretty the woods are but she did mention Sasuke a few times and asked me if I liked anyone. The shocking thing is I told her too. Naruto is the only one who knows, but now Sakuradoes, and really…she isn't to annoying, sometimes.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He left again, by himself last night."

"He's missing breakfast. Plus Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn't come back…"

A kunai was thrown near our feet. We looked up and there was Naruto in a tree, lying down on his stomach on a branch. "What do you think? Look how far I can climb now!" I was so proud, and amazed. He went too stood up on the branch and started to wobble. My mouth was open, I couldn't stop looking, please don't fall!

"AH! Idiot!"

"Oh no if you fall from that height…" Naruto's feet left the branch, his body falling back. My breath got caught in my throat, and Sakura just screamed. Naruto's feet then just connected to the branch another. I stood there opened mouthed.

"Just kidding! You fell for it!"

"You scared me you idiot! Aww! Stupid Naruto! Stop showing off!" I turned and looked at Sakura, yeesh she's scary when she's angry.

I looked back at Naruto and he's feet left the branch, though luckily Sasuke caught him in time.

"Yay! Sasuke you're the best!"

I looked over at Sakura, what a fan girl. I looked back over at Sasuke, and all I could think was how cute he was with his hair in his face like that. Even with that annoyed look on his face he looked appealing in a way. "Sasuke, next time don't catch him"

* * *

**In Kakashi's Room**

The old Geezer and Sakura sat on Kakashi's back while he doing a one finger push up, what the hell? I sat on his bed wondering, how can a person do that? Especially 200 hundred of them, in just a week from recovering in a fight! I was amazed and felt proud, like I how was when dad showed me the sword he can take out of his throat. I was so mesmerized by it, I felt proud and happy he was my father. Now I feel proud and happy the Kakashi is my sensei.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but…Why are you still here when I lied about the mission?" I looked down at Kakashi. Yeah, why are we still here?

"To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below courageous is nothing. Those are the previous Hokage's words. Shinobis don't move because of money alone"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto just my character Gessekai.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke Pov**

'At least she's not as annoying as Sakura.'

"I don't live far from you, more like behind you." I gave her a side ways glance, looking at her was to uncomfortable. "Right where my backyard is the Uchiha Clan, while I have the Hyuga near the front of my house." I gave her another glance, this one not so bad. "It is funny how you lived so close but yet we never saw each once or spoke. It would be better than running into _Neji_"

I had to smirk at that. The Hyuga was conceded and thinks he can beat anyone.

"If I had to see you all the time I would feel the same way Neji does"

Gessekai stopped abruptly and glared at me. I gave her a smirk, she's so easy to annoy. 'She's defiantly a lot more amusing to toy with' and even with that glare in her face she's kind of cute…

"I preferred it better when you weren't talking"

I glared back at, but with the smirk still on my face. She had an amuse look on her face, and we both just smirked at one another. For the rest of the walk it was silent, so much better than with Sakura and Naruto. I looked up ahead and saw some women. I kept a close eye on here while she walked away as Gessekai help Naruto. 'A women out here is unusual'

"Naruto you're an idiot" I turned back to Gessekai, hiding my smirk.

* * *

**Gessekai Pov**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner that the old Geezers daughter made, almost as good as a cook as my mom. Sakura and I started talking about training and how she was able to memorize pretty much everything that we learned from the academy. I knew she was smart, but, she's just too smart. We than started talking about our hobbies and what we like, and I have to say, Sakura is now my new friend. She's really not that bad at all, compared to how I thought she was in the academy.

The door slammed open and there stood Sasuke with Naruto leaning against him. Both worn out and look like crap. "Oh guys your back. What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out." Well more like Naruto does than anything.

"Hehe both of us made it to the top"

"Alright! Naruto, Sasuke…Starting tomorrow you two will also protect Tazuna-San."

I couldn't be happier that Kakashi said those words; finally Naruto get's to join me and Sakura. Too bad Sasuke just had to join 'With his distracting cute face'. I did not just think that, but it is distracting and cute too. Damnit.

"Hehe I'm also worn out from today's bridge work. At any rate the bridge is almost complete."

"Naruto-kun, father, don't over do it ok?"

I looked over at Naruto and there he was fast asleep with his had on his crossed arms like a pillow on the kitchen table. He already over did it seems with all this training. I then looked over at Inari and he was starring at Naruto so intently, tears were waiting to brake out of his eyes, and slowly tears were poring down his face. He looked so helpless.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK WHEN FACING THE STRONG THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!"

We all stared at him in shock. It was all directed to Naruto and yet he didn't even snap and just sat there with his head down so calm.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you"

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOUR ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEEFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE"

'But Naruto does know. He knows more than anyone how hard and painful life can be.'

"So its ok for you to pose as the star of tragedy and cry all day? Just keep crying forever you idiot. You little sissy"

Naruto picked his head up. I have never seen that much anger and intensity in his eyes, so full of rage. I looked over at Inari and he was just lost and confused. Maybe Naruto has been through more but Inari doesn't know what to do.

"Naruto STOP!" I stood up and looked at him then back at Inari. "Both of you just stop"

Naruto got up and walked off. Inari still tears in his eyes. Part of me wanted to hug but also yell at him. The other part of me wanted to go after Naruto and yell at him for not being understanding, the other to see if he was ok and be for him. But I did neither but sat there looking at the table. I felt bad for both of them and what I said to Inari before. I looked at Inari and he looked at me and just with my lips I mouthed out sorry to him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, the Old Geezer and I made our way to the bridge, while Naruto just over slept. Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke, failed but she talked to me afterwards. Sasuke stayed quite but I pointed that out and told him he should join the conversation. He just glared at me while Kakashi chuckled and the bridge builder smirked. All in all, the entire walk there wasn't quite bad and pretty pleasant.

We neared the working area of the bridge and then we just saw bodies laying there. There were all beaten up scattered about. The old Geezer ran to one of the men, asking what had happened. All he said was a monster. Sakura looked at me and all I could do was shrug my shoulders and look complex. "What the fuck?" I turned to Sasuke and he gave that look that he knew something was up. Then the same feeling came back after we had fought Zabuza. I looked at Kakashi and his face didn't reassure me at all, especially when he had the same look on his as Sasuke.

Mist started to form around us just like before. We formed a circle being alert as much as possible. Sasuke was next to me; his arm started shaking, not again. And Zabuza knowing our weaknesses and strengths from out last encounter doesn't help. We barely got out of that I started breathing hard remembering what happened to me the last time. Slowly I was able to calm my self down but Sasuke he wouldn't stop shaking.

"Long time no see Kakashi. I see your still with those brats…He's shaking again…Poor kid."

I looked over, he's shaking almost as bas as before. Then all of a sudden Zabuza is all around us with clones, one directly in front of me, and one in the middle of us.

"I'm shaking with excitement"

"At least the makes one of us"

Kakashi seemed pleased and told Sasuke to go at it. He went all around killing one water clone after another and another. What a show off. And He came back in this ballet dance position. Kakashi is all relax, Sakura impressed and the Geezer stunned. I didn't care and looked over; Zabuza now visual to us and with some person standing next to him. The same person he was to suppose to be a tracker Ninja for the Mist Village.

"Hmm..He saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared…eh Haku?"

"It does indeed"

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark" I turned to look at Kakashi and back at them. "The masked one…He's obviously Zabuza's comrade standing right next to him and all…

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!"

I looked at Sakura and I will say this. She is weak but her angry she can probably take on a Sanin.

"I'll fight him. Tricking us with a stupid act…I hate bastards like that the most."

"You're so cool Sasuke"

I pulled my hair back, getting all the strands out of my face. I looked over at Sasuke and then Kakashi and said the words I wish I never had "I want to fight him too." They turned and looked at me, Kakashi in deep thought. I'm sure I can take that Haku guy. I was able to get the water clone Zabuza the last time. Sure I got hit in the stomach but hey it could have done him harm if that was the real him.

* * *

**Zabuza & Haku**

"An impressive young man, even though the water clones have 1/10 of the original…"

"Watch out for that girl with dark hair."

"Oh…why's that? She's not like that boy"

"No but she was able to attack my water clone with a snake the last time. A genin shouldn't be able to do that"

"Still very impressive"

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!"

"Yes"

* * *

**Normal Pov**

All of a sudden the mask person came in front of Sasuke and I'm not even sure if Sasuke punched him or what. I'm not even sure when the hell I jumped back and when Sasuke jumped back I ran to the side of the mask person, used my favorite jutsu my father taught me and had a snake come out from my sleeve and attack their neck. But as soon as the fangs where about to pierce the person was just gone and went back to fighting Sasuke. They ran at each other, kunai in each other's hands clashing and trying to over power one another.

"Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna-San and don't leave me said. We'll let Sasuke handle this."

"Yeah!"

Now all that was left was me, with no instruction. Kakashi gave me a side ways glance, back to Sasuke, then me. I was confused at first then I knew what he went, I have to keep an eye on him, but then what about Sakura? She isn't strong at all, but maybe also her too? I looked over at Sakura and then to Sasuke, what do I do? I looked over back at Sakura and went to her side. "I'll help you for now but if Sasuke gets into trouble I might have to jump in" The look on her face showed she wanted to protest but she couldn't. I turned and looked at Sasuke how he was doing. He seemed to be holding up good but for how long? That masked person was defiantly stronger than him and is most likely just toying with him. Sakura caught me starring and glared but what else am I suppose to do? Sasuke can't last much longer against him and Naruto hasn't even shown up.

I looked back over and they were talking about something. Then the mask ninja use one had to form seals! Not even my own father who's a sanin does that! I knew the mask ninja was playing with Sasuke. I started running to his aid but the water that was all over come up and I couldn't see. I stopped and shield my eyes. When the water calmed down Sasuke was out of sight while the mask ninja went back. Shurikens went flying to him making him keep jumping back. Sasuke then appeared behind him, attacked him with a kunai but the masked ninja blocked it. Sasuke then threw another one, the masked ninja ducked, and then Sasuke kicked him sending him flying back. I couldn't believe it.

"Looks like I have the advantage"

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'. Sasuke is Leaf Village's #1 rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village. Gessekai knows more jutsus and the other one is…The show off, hyper-active, #1 loudest in the village."

"He he he he he. Haku you do realize? At this rate we're be driven back. "

"Yeah…We can't have that"

Haku stood up and water around Sasuke rose up into the air forming into these frozen mirrors. There surrounded all around him blocking any way of escape. Haku then stepped right into one and his reflection was every where! Kakashi tried running to help Sasuke but Zabuza stopped him and blocked his way. I looked back at Sasuke and pin needles flew at him in every direction possible. I legs started shaking, my heart racing, and me breathe caught in my throat. I was so sure something like that would kill him. They were piercing him every where.

"If you get by me I'll kill those three"

Shit! Now what do we do? Sakura ran and threw a kunai at the ice glass and all that did was have Haku catch it. Then all over a sudden something hit Haku and he fell out.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Has finally arrived!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but my character Gessekai

**Authors Note:** Yes I updated twice in a week. I wanted to keep writing the whole scene but it got pretty late and I wanted to update so I cut there. For now on all chapters will be longer.

Also I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe it. Right in front of me was Naruto! I wanted to run up and hug and thank him for showing up at the right time. Sasuke is no longer being attacked and he was able to get Haku out of those ice mirrors.

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of the story usually shows up in these types of situations instantly…kicks the enemy's ass."

What? What kind of line is that! 'Naruto you're fucken idiot!'

"Naruto!"

I looked over and I have never seen Sakura excited to see him. I looked around and everyone had the same look on their face, even the enemy. Poor Sasuke had the look of 'I'm fucked' while Kakashi's was more of 'What the fuck?' God Naruto is such a looser sometimes.

Zabuza turned around and sent five shurikens at Naruto, Kakashi not able to do anything, while Haku sent eight of his needles at him as well. Then before Zabuza's shurikens hit Naruto Haku's needles deflected them. They all clunked to the ground while we all stood confused. What the hell just happened?

"Haku what is this?"

"Zabuza-san…These kids…Please let me fight them my way"

Haku wasn't even looking at him anymore but starring off into space or at Naruto. I want to help Naruto and Sasuke since Kakashi can protect Sakura most likely. That plus I'm a lot closer to Haku then the Old Geezer and me running to him Zabuza could harm me or just kill me.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're as soft as always…"

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

**

* * *

**

'Soft? He's right. Attacking with needles, yet not aiming them at high damage areas. Is he trying not to kill me? But what's this jutsu? Having clones in the mirrors all throwing needles…No; it's to fast for that. I can't even see where there coming from. And if its just Bunshin no Jutsu then why the mirrors? These mirrors serve some type of purpose in this attack. Well with me in the inside and Naruto attacking from the outside…'

I looked over on my right and there stood Gessekai, she nodded her head at me 'and Gessekai as well…'

"Hey! I came to save you!"

I turned and there was Naruto right in my face that I stumbled back a little.

"You total moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors? Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!"

I can't believe Naruto came in here! He really is a dumbass!

"What did you say? I come and save and this is what I get?"

* * *

**Normal Pov**

**

* * *

**

I looked over at Sasuke and nodded my head. I knew if Naruto and I stayed on the outside and Sasuke on the inside we could attack Haku from both ways while Kakashi took care of Zabuza. I looked back to where Naruto stood to find he was no longer there but Haku. What the hell?

"You total moron!"

I looked back at Sasuke and there was Naruto sitting on his toes of his feet in front of Sasuke. Why the hell did he go in there? I know he isn't the brightest crayon in the box but come on! Did falling on his head that many times when tree climbing affect some part of his brain? 'Lord have mercy.' *Sweat drops*

While Naruto and Sasuke where yelling at one another Haku was walking over, getting into the mirror in front of Sasuke and Naruto. I ran as fast as I could, trying to match the speed Sasuke went while fight Haku. I got close enough to use Hidden Shadow Snake Hands while half of Haku's body where in the ice mirrors. A snake came out of my sleeve, mouth open, the saliva dripping from its mouth, and just inches from Haku's and neck. And then as soon as I could blink two of his needles went into my neck. My body fell back on my side to the ground. My body just stopped moving. I could still see I just couldn't move any limb of my body, just like what he did to Zabuza the first time we fought him.

"Gessekai!"

Sakura screamed my name out horrified. I knew Kakashi was looking at me as well as Zabuza. I can just feel their eyes on me, to bad I couldn't move to see what their expressions where to see me like this, especially Sakura's.

"You'll be paralyzed for a bit"

Slowly I saw Haku get into the ice mirror while Naruto looked horrified, and Sasuke getting waiting for Haku's next move. Both gave me one quick look before putting all their attention to Haku. I watched as Haku moved then right behind them. Sasuke turned around and used a fire technique. Thank god it was in the other direction, but as the flames subsided there stood the ice mirrors and Haku in one of them right in front of where Sasuke stood and Naruto still kneeling.

"It didn't do anything!"

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire"

Needles went at them, while they went back and fell. Haku then was in every ice mirror looking down on them with needles in each hand. Naruto stood up ready to do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clones went to every ice mirror ready to punch them all, but Haku was to fast. All Naruto's clones where gone and himself was just struck with more needles and fell back onto the ground next to where Sasuke kneeled.

"This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my view, you seem to be moving in slow motion."

They sat there for a bit, Naruto catching his breathe back. I tried moving some part of my body but I only got a little bit of my fingers and a bit of my mouth. I couldn't form words yet but my tongue could move just a little.

"Damn it! So what! I can't die here…I have a dream I must fulfill…"

Haku was silent and just looked at him for a bit. "Naruto…" Not enough for him to hear or anyone. My voice hoarse like I need water and I could barely even hear what I said myself, but at least I got a word out.

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult to me…" It was Haku's voice I was hearing. "If possible I don't want to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me…I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place we fight...To connect our dreams. Me, for my dream. You, for your dreams."

We were all silent. My neck being able to move now I could so everyone was hearing what Haku had to say. Sasuke and Naruto just kneeled there on the ground listening. Kakashi stood there, Zabuza just barely even turned around but enough where he could see Haku. The old Geezer and Sakura stood there too hearing what he was saying.

"Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that I can become a shinobi. I can kill you"

I looked at Haku in a way admiring him. Then to Naruto and Sasuke and they seemed more determined than ever, both wearing the same smirk on their faces.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO! DON'T LOOSE TO THAT GUY!"

Sakura's voice was loud and clear even from the distance we have with one another. I was able to sit up, and look over to where Kakashi was. He was talking to Sakura about something until Zabuza started laughing a bit to himself. I couldn't hear what he said but the look on his face from the side was enough to scare me. His face then went to how mine looked when Kakashi went to grab his head band to uncover his left eye to use the Sharingan. But before Kakashi was able to Zabuza ran at him with a kunai so fast I thought he would have gotten Kakashi; though instead Zabuza got his right hand to stop the attack and Kakashi move the head band from his eye to his head, the sharingon in all its glory.

Zabuza stepped back and made a hand seal. Mist started to form around him and Kakashi, I could no longer see that battle, and probably neither could Sakura. I turned back to see how Naruto and Sasuke's fight was doing. Sasuke was standing, Naruto sitting, and both out of breath and a kunai in one hand.

"Damn! Hey Sasuke all we're doing is running around!"

"Be Quite and get up! I can't watch over you too! We are going to be hit just try and avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to his chakra. He is already slowly…"

Before Sasuke was able to finish sentance Haku went to attack them again. Needles went everywhere and of course neither where able to dodge. Naruto just went to the ground and laid there with needles in his back, and Sasuke kneeling with needles in his knee, arms, and back.

"KYAA!"

That just sounded like Sakura's scream but because of the damn mist I couldn't see a damn thing. I looked back over at Sasuke he was getting up but slow this time. Naruto just out of it and tired from dodging the attacks. Naruto could barely even get up while Sasuke just stared at Haku.

"You...move well. But this time I'll stop you"

Haku got ready for his next attack. Sasuke just kept starring at him and before the needles pierced him he grabbed Naruto and moved both of them out of the way. His Sharingan must have been in play for that to happen, before he wasn't able to do that but now.

"Those eyes…! It can't be…! Sharingon? You are! I see…you're also from an Advanced Bloodline. Then I can't fight much longer. My jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed. Most likely the longer this fight goes…The better u will be able to read my movements. If you eyes are starting to catch me then…" Haku had his head down one arm up, the other to the side with the needles in each hand. "This is the end!"

Haku then was gone from the mirror. I couldn't see where he went but Sasuke got up and then in just a flash Haku was down on the ground lying on his face. Sasuke stood in front where Naruto laid, needles everywhere on his body.

"Geez…All you ever do is get in the way…"

"Sasuke! You…!"

Sasuke coughed up blood. I stat up and I could see how wounded he really was. Where the needles had pierced he might actually really die. The face that Naruto wore expressed just how horrified he was.

"What's…with that face…You moron…"

"Why?"

"Pft. I hated you…"

"But…But…Why...? Why me?" Sasuke just stood there "I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know…My body just moved on its own…Idiot"

Sasuke then fell back into Naruto's arms. My arms and hands started to shake. I didn't think that would happen, not with Sasuke. Not with Naruto having him slowly die in his arms.

"That man… My brother…I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…Don't die also…"

He just stopped moving. He just stooped all movement all at once. I breathe caught in my throat and a tear was actually shed for him. All I could do was staring at him in Naruto's arms. Then I noticed Haku get up and got into a kneeling position. I thought he was supposed to be wounded!

"He landed a blow on me without flinching…and died to protect you. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He is a shinobi who deserves respect. Is this you first death of a friend? This is the way of a shinobi.."

"Shut up…"

His voice was different. Naruto's body started having orange chakra come out of him. More chakra started flowing out until it looked like flames around him. The ground of the bridge where he stood was being tarred into by it. A spiral of it was above him and as he stood up it formed into the head of the demon inside of him. All his wounds were being healed, and steam was coming from them. His eyes turned red and the feeling that I got from it so much evil; this wasn't the Naruto I know. This was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

The wind picked up, I had to get up, and pulled the needles out with blood dripping and started running. Thank god my legs were able to move. As I stood more from a distance I could see the enormous amount of chakra coming from him. As it cleared Naruto got down on all fours and when he went to attack Haku he lost it. He went after him like it was his kill, while the mirrors were melting from the amount of chakra he now has. He then punched Haku sending him flying back. Haku then was able to get up, Naruto running at him like a wild animal, while Haku's mask was falling off in pieces. Naruto was right there in front of him ready for the final punch and…He stooped. Right there in a running position with arm up and hand in a fist with the orange chakra gone. Why didn't he punch…her?

"Why did you stop? I killed your precious friend yet you can't kill me?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and then Haku went down hard to the ground. Haku started to push him self of the ground and spat out blood.

"Damn it!"

I just stood there in shock and pondering the whole time…IS IT A HE OR A SHE! I thought it was a he…What the hell!

"What happened to your sanity? You can't kill me with that…There are people who make this mistake not killing their enemy because of pity…Letting them leave with just their lives. Can you understand…Not having a dream… Not being needed by anyone…The pain of simply living."

"What are you trying to say?"

Haku was now standing and had a smile on his face after what he just said to Naruto. He resembled sort of like a child.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my reason for existing."

"Why? WHY FOR A GUY LIKE THAT…HE'S A BAD GUY THAT TAKES MONEY FROM A CRIMINAL! IS THAT EYE-BROWLESS FREAK THE ONLY IMPORTANCE TO YOU?"

"I had people very dear to me…A long time ago…My…Parents. I was born in a small snowy village in the country of Mist. I was happy…My parents were very kind people. But…When I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world…Something happened."

"Something? WHAT?"

"…This blood…" Haku wiped the blood from his mouth in the back of his hand.

"Blood? So…WHAT HAPPENED!"

"My Father killed my mother and then tried to kill me…This country of Mist had endless civil wars and those "Advanced Blood" came to be hated."

"Advanced Blood…?"

"Because of these abilities clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result these clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the village. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth of their own blood. For those whose secret was discovered, only death awaited. That young man must have also experienced much hardship. Those with special abilities are often feared. My mother was from one of those bloodlines. My father discovered this…When I realized what I had done I had killed him…My own father…! And at that time…I thought as myself as…No…I had no choice to think that…and I realized that most painful thing…That in this world…I am a person who is unwanted"

I stood there listening to every word Haku had to say. I couldn't believe that he had willing told Naruto all of that, and probably knowing I could hear him also. But…Thinking that you are unwanted…He's like another Naruto.

"You said to me you wanted to become…The best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now if someone acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared…Wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you? Zabuza took me in knowing I was a person with an advanced bloodline. This blood everyone hated…He desired it…I was so happy!"

Tears started to form in Haku's eyes and he just smiled. Even though Zabuza is a monster he will truly put his life on the line just for him. To do anything to make him happy and be committed to a person like him. Just the way he speaks of him…it'll make anyone wonder if they have a special someone. And In that split second I actually liked Zabuza, he made Haku feel wanted, in a fucked up way, but he's happy and wanted. Haku really isn't so bad.

"Naruto-kun…Please…Kill me"

I stood dumbfounded. Does he really think Naruto will kill him? I looked at Haku and just had a serious expression on his face. Then in the corner of my eye I saw the mist clear and Zabuza being held by a bunch of dogs. They all had the same scarf thing around their neck and the Leaf Village head band on their heads as well. I looked back at Naruto, still dumbfounded and when I looked back Kakashi had this electricity around him and in his right hand was like a light blue ball of it. It looks like Chidori…I think it is.

"Yes..!"

I then turned back to Naruto and he got a kunai out and had that determined look on his face.

"Please fulfill your own dreams…"

"He…" Naruto looked back at where Sasuke body lied. "Sasuke also had a dream…If we met under different circumstances we might become friends"

Naruto started running at him full speed. He jumped up ready to slash right at Haku's chest. I couldn't believe he's going to do it. And right before Naruto get's close Haku catches his wrist, forms a one handed hand seal and poofed away. I turned back to Kakashi and Zabuza and there I saw Kakashi running at Zabuza about to make the final blow and Haku got killed!

Blood splattered everywhere even on me. All I could do was stand there looking at the scene and all of the blood. All over Zabuza's face, Kakashi's and just dripping down Haku's. Kakashi's hand going right through Haku's body, near his shoulder and chest, and blood leaking out and just the way it looked I wanted to throw up. Haku then coughed up blood. I couldn't believe he was still alive after that attack. Kakashi went to pull his arm out but Haku stopped him.

"Zabuza-san…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't on Naruto (oh how I wished I did) but my character Gessekai

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. I had to try and get all my classes up to B's at the last second, I now have my permit, I had a bit of boyfriend problems (now solved ^^) and mid terms came. Thankfully all that has passed and I can give my attention back to the story and all my readers ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"My future is death. Hehe… You're wrong again, Kakashi."

Everyone just stood there in shock, the mist finally clearing all around us.

"Hehe….Great job… Haku"

Kakashi still had to yet to remove his arm, while Haku stood there unmoving, and breathing? I walked over closer to get a better view, Haku was already dead. I was shocked that his body just stood like that even when lifeless.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Zabuza started running towards Kakashi, while his arm was still in Haku's corpse. Zabuza with sword in hand held it back, was going to strike Kakashi with a killing blow. His sword just got closer to him, and at the last second Kakashi was able to dodge it, and moved a good five meter distance. His arm pulled out of Haku now and just laid the body on the ground. All I did was stand there in shock. Was Zabuza about to cut through Haku's body?

I looked over at Naruto and his face was just contorted with anger. Either at Zabuza for about to rip through Haku, about to kill Kakashi, or maybe even both.

"Hehe…With Haku dead you can move."

"Naruto…Stay there. This is my fight"

I looked over back at Naruto and he looked like he wanted to kill Zabuza. I stared at him and looked over at Zabuza his body leaning forward with his sword just being held up by one hand. He truly did look like a monster. He just stared at Kakashi, and then he looked at me. I didn't shift my glance but just stared at him, and for a split second in time, I sort of wanted to be him.

"Naruto! You're alright!"

Sakura's voice shocked me out of my trance from starring at the 'Monster'.

"Huh? What about Sasuke-Kun? Naruto! Where is Sasuke-Kun?"

Naruto just stared wide at her, and so did I, shit! Her 'Sasuke-Kun' isn't really anywhere so to speak. She then turned to me and I couldn't look at her, while Naruto stood silent. I didn't want to see her face be stricken with horror. It's bad enough I had to see all that.

"Kakashi! This is no time for sight seeing!"

Zabuza ran at Kakashi head on and swung his sword at him. Kakashi dodged and then I see Sakura run past me to where Sasuke lay. I turned around and watched her, while the Old Geezer went with her. I looked over at Naruto and his head was down with his fists clenched. I looked back at where Sakura ran and decided to stay. I just turned and watched the battle in front of me.

"_**Life is the most fragile thing…"**_

I watched as Zabuza fought Kakashi trying to keep up with him. The Monster who a split second I wanted to be, but now all I want is my father here. His voice just kept ringing in my head, and it made me need him even more. Just to fix all this, and tell me it'll be ok, and that he knows what to do.

"**What?" **

I broke out of my trance and stared wide eyed where Zabuza and Kakashi where. Kakashi was standing behind him, holding his clothing material that was around his neck. Kakashi then, took two kunai out, and was about to plunge them right into his neck. Instead though, and what shocked me, Kakashi just stabbed his right arm that held the sword, and jumped back. Both of Zabuza's arms just hung there. 'No wonder why the left just hung there! He couldn't use it!'

"Now both your arms are useless. You can't perform any seal."

"Ooh…You're getting your asked kicked. How disappointing…Zabuza."

I looked where that voice came from and there stood Gatou. Dressed in a suit, carrying a cane, and all his goons were standing behind him, a whole lot of them. It was like a size of a stampede that stood behind him, and they all had similar outfits compared to one another.

"Gatou why are you here? And what's with all these men?"

"Hehehe the plan has changed… Well actually I planned on doing this from the beginning. Zabuza I'm going to have you killed here."

"What?"

"I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a normal ninja from this village is expensive and they might betray me…So I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. So I have the ninja's battle each other and they're weakened I kill them with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think? The only problem is this plan was you…Zabuza. The Devil of the Hidden Mist? What a joke if you ask me…Hehe you're just a…Cute little baby devil."

"We Can Easily Kill You Now!"

I looked at Zabuza and I actually pitied him. Gatou standing there all smug, what a worthless being. All the goons where laughing and cheering behind him. I just stared at Zabuza and he truly did look useless. He glanced at me and yet my gaze of pitied stayed, and he turned his eyes back onto Gatou, still no rage in his face or his eyes.

"Kakashi I'm sorry… This fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna I have no reason to fight you."

"Ah…You're right."

Gatou started walking where Haku's body lay. "Oh yeah… I owe this one…" He stood in front of the corspe lifted his foot to the head. "You squeezed my arm until you broke it." He kicked Haku's dead head. "Heh…He's dead"

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU BASTERD!"**

Naruto started running for Gatou until Kakashi caught him by his jacket collar.

"Hey! Look at the numbers, just don't jump in!"

"**SAY SOMETHING TOO! WEREN'T YOU FRIENDS?"**

Zabuza just stood and had his back turned to Naruto. "Shut up kid. Haku is already dead"

"**DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL? WEREN'T TWO ALWAYS TOGETHER?"**

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That's all it was. I've said it already…In the world of shin obi there are only those who use, and those who are used. We shin obi are simply tools…What I wanted was his blood not him…I have no regrets."

"Hey…Do you really mean that?"

Zabuza said nothing and just stood there with his back turned to Naruto. Naruto started to walk up to him, while Kakashi tried to stop him.

"Stop Naruto! We're not fighting him anymore. Plus…"

"**SHUT UP! MY ENEMY IS STILL HIM!"**

I started giggling. Seeing Naruto stand next to a Giant of a man with blood all over him, while all Naruto does is point and yell at him is funny. A tiny Gennin yelling at a Monster is a finally sight to see. Hehe.

"He…He Really Loved You! He Loved You That Much! DO YOU REALLY FEEL NOTHING? **DO YOU REALLY…REALLY FEEL NOTHING?"**

Zabuza just stood there in complete silence while Naruto started to have tears in his eyes. 'Naruto…you more for others than what you really need to.'

"If I become as strong as you…Will I become like you? He threw away his life for you! Without his own dream…to die as a tool…that's just too…sad."

Naruto had waterfall tears going to his face. He was an absolute mess with all of this, but in a way I guess I don't blame him.

"Kid…You don't need to say anymore."

I just stared at Zabuza's back. His voice it…sounded like he was tearing up. Naruto stopped crying and looked at him wait for what he had to saw, we all were.

"it pained him to have to fight you…Haku fought not only for me…He fought for you guys too. He was to kind. I'm glad I got to fight you guys in the end. Yeah kid…you may be right. A shin obi is still a human… We mazy not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost. Kid…Let me borrow your kunai!"

Holy crap…Naruto tossed Zabuza his kunai and Zabuza caught it in his mouth and ran towards Gatou and where all his men stood. He charged at them and the mist around him formed a demon's face. One after one with just that kunai he was slicing them, even when they were attacking him he just kept going. The numbers of them dropped so fast and when there was only a few left he made it to where Gatou stood. Then all of a sudden Gatou's head was wiped off and airborne until it hit the ground some number of meters away. Holy crap.

Zabuza stood there weapons in his back, and the remaining goons stood there in fear and clunk. The kunai fell out of his mouth, and his body just fell to the ground.

"**NAUTO! GESSEKAI!"**

I heard Sakura call my name and when I turned around I saw her all happy and joyful. 'What the hell'.

"**He's alright! Sasuke-Kun is alive!"**

I stood there with saucer eyes, and mouth wide open. I watched as Sasuke stood up and just raised his left hand. Tears started coming to my eyes, while the widest grin I have ever had spread across my face.

The goons started yelling and shouting how they're going to take the land until all of a sudden the Hidden Mist villagers showed up, and Inari! Naruto and Kakashi both did Kage No Bunshin and the goons just ran away. I started laughing just how stupid this was. The villagers were cheering of pure happiness and all in that short moment, everything went back to being OK.

Kakashi went over to Zabuza and picked him up, and right at the moment it started snowing. I looked up at the sky, I couldn't believe it. I turned to look at Kakashi and there he laid Zabuza next to Haku. I watched him reach up, touch Haku's face, and died. And all I could do was smile, both are at peace now.

I turned around and started walking to where Sasuke, Sakura, and the Old Geezer stood. My white shirt all toured up so I threw it off of me and now just wore my pink cami. I looked over at Sasuke all banged up and started walking to him. I didn't how or why but all of a sudden I just wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. His back got all tensed and he was probably shocked, but after seeing all that death experience, I need someone to hug.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later****

* * *

  
**

We all stood in front of Zabuza's and Haku's graves. I stood there look at his sword while Naruto and Sakura were going on about something. I kept thinking back to when him and Haku just laid there, and Zabuza reaching up and touching his face. I'll never forget that moment.

"_**Life is the most fragile thing…"**_

The wind started to blow and I started listening to the conversation. Zabuza did have a point, ninja's are tools to the village.

"**Ok I just decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!"

* * *

**

**LATER ON

* * *

**

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge but…This is super sad…"

We met up the Old Geezer and his family right before we where going to leave to say out good byes. This does suck leaving them after all that has happened here. Poor Inari his eyes started to water.

"Inari…you're said right? Its ok to cry!"

'Yeah after you cried a river yesterday Naruto'

"**I'm not going to cry! But Naruto you can cry too!"**

"Fine…Later…"

I looked over at Naruto as he walked off and he started to tear up just like Inari. I looked back and Inari was reaching out for him. I went to Inari and gave him a hug, and said my good byes to the rest. I jogged up to my team, went beside Naruto and gave him a sideways hug. I looked behind me and they were all happy and smiled. Mine left when I turned around Naruto started to be a dumb ass once again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't on Naruto (oh how I wished I did) but my character Gessekai

**Author's Note: **I am SOOO sorry it took so long to update.:(((((((((((((( I had to worry about finals (especially my Chem. one 0_o which some how I passed the class) and I also have four books I have to read for Honors English, oh the joy.

I also got writers block. 0_o What's more frustrating is trying to get your OC character to fit in the series but all the following chapters in the manga you hardly can! . A fan fiction writer's worst nightmare, especially when you want to stay with the story line. So sorry to say some things WILL have to change just to make my OC fit.

Future notice too, I will have my Draco series updated soon, and also my Hellsing/Alucard one too. Also I will try and start my Bleach story too. Though once school year starts, and I'm warning all my readers now I wont be able to update much. Possibly just the holidays since the classes I decided to take. I'm sorry about that and that's why at the near end of June and through August I'll be typing A LOT of chapters up. That way September and October I can update since those will be prewritten after those months its just holidays, thankfully!

Once again SO sorry for the long wait! And if any of you want to make sure I'm alive and not dead since I wont be updating a lot once September pops up, go to my Profile and you can add me on Facebook or you can look at my LiveJournal for updates. But PLEASE message me if anyone will.

And remember to leave your reviews! I really want to get to 20 or more if possible? I'll leave it to your hands. =D

* * *

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

I was heading to meet up with Naruto and Konohamaru to play ninja with them. Its so stupid I know. I'm a ninja so why play ninja? Because for some strange reason I have a soft spot for Konohamaru, and Naruto and him are so funny when together! I've never met such amusing people then those two. In some strange way they're almost like the rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto but with brotherly love. Not deep hatred.

As I came close to rounding the corner I heard Konohamaru's name being yelled by that girl that hangs with him. I stopped walking, and leaned back on the wooden fence surrounding the area, and listened to the yelling, now coming from Naruto's mouth. He was calling someone a fat pig. Other voices being heard, and they didn't seem very welcoming. When I rounded the corner I saw Konohamaru being held up by the front of his shirt by some guy wearing all black, with something wrapped in bandages on his back. A girl stood next to him with a giant fan it looks, and she has four big tails.

No one has noticed me yet, but neither did I do anything for them to. Then all of a sudden the boy in black went to punch Konohamaru. At the same time me and Naruto went to stop him. Before we could Sasuke had showed by sitting on a tree branch and thrown a rock at the boys wrist dropping Konohamaru. I went and grabbed the boys wrist surprising the rest that I was here. Though my two seconds of fame vanished when Sasuke spoke and of course all attention focused on him. Sadly I can see why, he looked attractive and cool sitting up there so chill like. Selfish bastard.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?"

I then realized that they were wearing different headbands from us. The Sand Village's symbol was on them. But why would they be here? And where is their third member of their team? I looked over at the four pig tails girl and she just gave me a major death glare, not that I had a problem giving back to her. I walked over to Naruto, where Sakura and Konohamaru's friends where. Sakura like usual didn't notice me since Sasuke was being all 'cute' and poor Naruto was left looking like an idiot which Konohamaru gladly pointed out. Konohamaru's friends though seemed to transfixed on Sasuke with his 'coolness' and being all 'hot'.

I looked up at him and yes he looked cool _still_ and yes looked cute _still_, and he's now hot looking! Why must _him_ of all people, sitting there in that stupid branch, who sneakily was able to help Konohamaru from that Sand guy, and who is being brave by standing up to them come off so fucken attractive! What is this the curse of the Uchiha? The only thing I've been seeing is that his Sharnigon do is attract a girl's attention. And I mean A LOT of attention.

I looked over and the Sand guy took what ever that thing is off his back. It's a weapon most likely. He was going to use it against Sasuke. I moved forward and went to use **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**, but the moment the two snakes attached them selves to the thing in the bandages and one on the Sand man's wrist a voice came from somewhere.

"Kankuro stop it."

I looked over at the same tree Sasuke was on and there standing upside down stood a boy with red hair, gourd on his back and has no eye brows. Dude what the hell? He head the Kanji of love on his forehead too. I just simply stared at him dumb founded.

"You're an embarrassment to our village"

I looked over, no longer using the jutsu and the Sand guy, now knowing his name Kankuro, got all nervous. So did the girl too. What kind of fear did this weird boy have over them? I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation at hand and I learned the weird boys name is Gaara. He kept degrading Kankuro, not that he didn't deserve it, but aren't they suppose to be team mates? This Gaara fellow is almost as cruel as my father, and that's saying something. Not even my dad was like that at this age!

"Shut up. I'll kill you." I stood there opened mouthed unsure what had just occurred.

"Sorry to you guys." He looked at Sasuke then at me and all I can say was "It's ok…?" What was I to say? He just showed up and threatened his own team mate and then apologized to us! Strange, strange and I mean _very _strange.

Gaara then disappeared from the branch he was standing upside down on and reappeared where I was, luckily I was able to jump back to where Naruto and everyone else was.

"It looks like we got here to early but…we didn't come here to play around. Let's go."

The three of them was about to leave until Sakura called out to them. I couldn't believe she was brave enough to even ask why they where here and even slightly threatened them too! Way go Sakura of not being afraid of them, especially Gaara and his weirdo-ness.

"Ha talk about clueless. Don't you know anything?" I looked over at that girl still not sure what her name is. She held up her pass allowing her to be here. "You're right we are Gennins from the Hidden Sand. We have come to your village to take the chuunin selection exam."

A light bulb went off in my head, I had almost forgotten about that! My dad had told me about when he took it with the other two Sannins. I hadn't realize that it would be so soon. Naruto though and I guess the rest didn't know about them. I thought everyone would?

"Chuunin exam?" Poor Naruto. For once I wish he knew something without someone having to explain to him.

"Geez…You really don't know anything…" The Sand girl did get that one right. "The Chuunin Exam is where outstanding Genins from Sand, Leaf, and other neighboring villages to take an exam to become a Chuunin. The main purpose is said to be to improve the relationships between the allies and raise the Shinobi level. But also each country likes to maintain power and balance and…"

Naruto cut the Sand girl right off from her speech. "Hey Konohamaru! Think I should enter the Chuunin exam thing?" Poor guy doesn't know that our Sensei has to nominate us too. At least he's enthusiastic about though!

Sasuke then appeared in front of us. "Hey what's your name?" Is he actually going to pick up a girl in front of us?

"Huh? You mean me?" Great now she's trying to be all 'cute'. Oh brother.

"No. You with the gourd." I started laughing at that. Oh man did she get owned with that one. Maybe Sasuke is gay? The Sand girl just give me a death glare once again. I still kept laughing just in lighter fits of giggles.

"Gaara of the Desert…" He gave me a sideways glance, I still was trying to get my giggles together.

"I'm also interested in your name?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." They just stared at one another, awkward.

"Hey! What about me! Huh!"

"Not interested. Let's go" Awe poor Naruto. Gaara just turned his back to him, but then stopped and did something I think shocked everyone. He asked for mine!

"Umm…Gessekai…" Then Gaara and the rest of his team were gone. What the hell was that all about really? Why know my name?

"Gessekai?" I turned towards Sakura, and she pointed at my shirt. Just a long light blue tee-shirt that just barely goes over my ass and a bit tight fitting too. "Oh yeah I changed it to this one. I got tired of the white one."

"I like this one better on you." I smiled at that.

"Oh thanks Sakura." She smiled back at me. It was nice to get along with her.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

I gradually made my way to the bridge where Kakashi wanted us to meet. Dragging my feet and half awake half asleep walking around _trying_ to find my way to the meeting place. I hadn't eaten breakfast, my hair is soaking wet, and I'm lost. I have no idea where the hell I was suppose to meet up with my team, but Naruto's high pitched yelling voice luckily gave me the directions. He's the only kid I know that can be this hyperactive _this_ early on the morning. I just trudged over to where Sasuke stood, and once I made my way to a safe distance away from Sasuke, Kakashi or Pervert had appeared.

"Morning People!" Yeah morning to you too. Sakura's and Naruto's yelling at Kakashi didn't help the growing migraine I was getting. "Well anyway…This is sudden but…I nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam." Sakura didn't take it well, Naruto was all excited and me and Sasuke stayed indifferent. Kakashi handed out our applications, but there was only three. What about me?

"Gessekai your mom has yours. I gave it to her yesterday. She's already dropped it off for you." I just mouthed out a big 'O'. No doubt since my father being Orochimaru they wanted to make sure there was no ties still there since he's made his on village. Though I wonder if any of them will be in the Chuunin exams?

"Kakashi-Sensei! I love you!" Naruto jumped onto Kakashi wrapping his arms around his neck and even almost knocked the poor guy over. I just laughed and ran over and jumped onto Naruto's back, glad he was nominated to take the exam.

"Though this is just a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi then left in a puff of smoke.

We started walking off, Naruto going on about winning and being #1. Probably even thinking about beating Sasuke. Sakura though I noticed didn't seem to happy about the whole idea of this exam. Her head stayed down the whole time. She wouldn't even look at Sasuke who stood right next to her! I actually was worried about her. And then she just stopped walking while Naruto and Sasuke went off. I stopped a few feet away from her and just watched her. She seems so sad and confused. I really do hope she takes the exam.

"Sakura…" She lifted her head up to look at me. "You don't have to do the exam if you don't want too. Don't worry about Sasuke or Naruto or anyone else. Just when you're ready to, go for it. Though I think you can do it. And besides I'm going to need help keeping those to from killing one another." I pointed my thumb towards where Naruto and Sasuke walked off. Sakura just chuckled nodding her head. "Yeah…I guess you're right." With that we smiled and walked off together.

* * *

**Day one of Chuunin Selection Exam

* * *

**

Naruto and I both walked together to where the first part of the exam will be held. There we met up with Sakura and Sasuke already waiting for us near the door to enter the building. Sakura though still seemed nervous about this exam. Even Naruto seemed to notice this when we greeted her. I hope she'll be ok taking this exam.

We walked into the building and holy crap! No one told me there will be this many people! Right away when we entered a kid from the same class I was one in was getting his ass kicked. Rock Lee I think he name was, but boy was he getting hurt. Even his team mate, Tenten I assume that's her name, got hit and was thrown back. Now I know why Sakura was all nervous about this exam. A group of kids now surrounded them blocking my view, but poor Sakura seemed to get even more uneasy. Just great! I don't want her to chicken out now!

"Will you let me pass through. And also remove this surrounding created with Genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." I looked at Sasuke amazed that he noticed. Then again he is a Uchiha. At least with him I wont have to waste anymore time on this floor. I smiled since everyone was amazed and why not boast about your team. Especially when Neji is right there and I can rub it in his ugly face! 'Ha! Beat that Neji!' I even stuck my tongue at him when he glared at me.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right? Your analytical ability and your Genjutsu know-how…is the most improved on the team." I was shocked that he said that but he must of noticed her nervousness and she seemed more confident when he said that to her.

"Of course I noticed a while ago. Because this is the second floor." All of us for once seemed proud to be on the same team though that moment didn't last once the guy who used the Genjutsu to fool us decided to attack Sasuke. Though Rock Lee intervened stopping him. He was able to catch both of their kick in his hands by grabbing them by their ankles. Impressive!

Rock Lee went back to his team mates but then walked back over to Sakura and stopped right in front of her. "My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura…Let's go out together! I'll protect you til I die!" *Major Sweat Drop* He just winked at her and gave her a thumbs up with a cheesy smile while saying that. What an idiot!

"No…Way…You're lame…" Well that's true. I just laughed at him when he got the defeated look and slumped over with his head down. What did he expect? He came off as creepy as hell with a line like that! Though I still couldn't quick laughing and the poor guy even felt more defeated.

"Maybe you should change your pick up line for the next girl you find attractive." I put my hand on his shoulder when I said thought trying not to get my giggles in the way, but some I couldn't hold back. "Just don't come as creepy next time." Next time came out like a chuckle since I was still giggly about this scene that just occurred.

I looked over and Sasuke and Neji were talking. Naruto was having flames come out of his eyes, and Tenten had those dream-eye-fan girl look on her face once she noticed Sasuke. I hate it that all these girls thinks he's so cute, and I'm even thinking it now. I hate that! I haven't really seen Shikamaru either since he's been busy with missions and such. And when he is free I'm busy. Cant I ever win for one! I hope that lazy boy is here.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when doors were opened to let us go to the third floor until Sakura and pushed me and Naruto had to pull since Sakura was busy pulling Sasuke and him through the damn doors. For someone to be nervous at the beginning and now all hyper like Naruto is one giant mood swing! I just walked behind as Sakura held Sasuke's hand and Naruto's. I felt a slight jealousy for just a second, until Naruto all sad looked back at me and I just jumped on his back. I almost made him fell, making Sakura almost tumble. But here we are Team 7 and about to take this exam, or so I thought.

We were half way to the third floor when that Rock Lee guy showed up. "Hey guy with the dark eyes." We all turned around starring at him. I had jumped off of Naruto's back, confused and annoyed that he had stopped us. What the hell? Why would he want to talk to Sasuke for?

"What is it?"

"Will you… fight me right here?" I stood there completely dumb founded. That Rock Lee guy must have some balls to ask that during the exam!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but just my character Gessekai.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Almost to 20 reviews. I still hope to get to 20. And if you noticed this chapter is defiantly longer than the others and it will be like this for now on. I need to get through the chapters since the series of Naruto is like on a never ending journey. Lol. And thanks to all the fans! =D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Rock Lee jumped over the rail from the upper level he was on and landed in front of us. " My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a persons name you introduce your self first right?" He pointed at Sasuke after he pointed at himself. He is lame.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Heh, so you know?"

Rock Lee got into a fighting stance. "I want to fight you. I want to use my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan." Did he really just say genius clan? Oh you got to be kidding me! "Plus.." Rock Lee looked right over at Sakura and winked at her. He came here to see her too! What are me and Naruto? At least I don't have Rock Lee trying to pursue me. I would actually rather have Neji then this guy.

"**EWW! **Those lower eyelashes are eww!" Poor Sakura was so disgusted by him. She just freaked out and stood there shaking in anger. "Hairstyle is lame...And those thick eyebrows." Sasuke, Naruto and I all we could do is stare at her as she had her arms crossed totally grossed out by this boy.

Rock Lee blew Sakura a kiss. "Mua. You are angel!"

"**KYAA!" **Sakura ducked from all those blowing kisses he sent her and had hit her head hard on the wooden floor. She had bumps on top of bumps where she has smacked her head on the floor. I feel really sorry for her. "Hey, don't throw weird things!" Now Rock Lee is getting the hint.

I looked over and Naruto was all mad because no body wanted to fight him. Everyone wanted to know Sasuke's name and fight him. And me, well knowing my name, but hey at least that's something!

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name...Frankly you're a fool. You're about to learn what this name means, Thick Brows." All I did was roll my eyes, what a bragger. His Uchiha name only has girls swoon all over him, not beat the enemy! I bet he's going to loose to this Rock Lee guy.

"Please..." That Rock Lee has that look on his face that he already knows Sasuke is going to loose. He stood in his fighting stand with his right arm up in front of him, and his fingers all upwards. Almost beckoning you too fight him. His left arm was behind his back, while his left leg was out in front of him. What an odd fighting stance. Its almost kind of like how a dancer would stand to me.

"I'll take care of Thick-Brow. Just give me five minutes" Everyone turned the heads to look at Naruto, besides Caterpillar Boy, since Naruto was standing behind Sakura, Sasuke, and me. Naruto had the most serious expression I've ever seen. Hell he never has a serious expression!

"Who I wish to fight is not you...It's Uchiha." That pushed Naruto's button.

"Damn it! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke! Naruto charged at Rock Lee. Rock Lee just stood there unnerved over Naruto's random out burst. And as soon as Naruto got close enough to Rock Lee to punch him, Naruto went down to the ground just as quick. Rock Lee how some how struck Naruto's wrist with his right hand, barely moving. Then Naruto then went to try and kick him in the face but Rock Lee moved so fast, Naruto was the one who got kicked. He sent Naruto rolling on the wooden flooring smashing into the wall right behind Rock Lee. Thick-Brow then got back into his fighting stance and spoke "I'll say this.. You guys can not defeat me. Because...Right now I'm the strongest leaf Genin." What a cocking bastard!

"Sounds fun I'll do it." I looked at Sasuke with an annoyed face and all I could think is 'We're going to be late.' Even Sakura had shot me a nervous glance but whether it was about Sasuke, the time or both I wasn't to sure about. Possibly both.

"Sasuke don't! We only have thirty minutes until the meeting." So it was only about the time. I looked at the clock and holy crap! We can't have a fight now!

"I'll be done in five minutes" He then lunged at Rock Lee while Sakura just yelled out Sasuke's name. I swear if Sasuke doesn't get done in five minutes I'll finish _both_ of them on three. Just then Sasuke stopped fast as Rock Lee jumped in the the air and was about to kick Sasuke on the head. Sasuke ducked but without another kick coming at him. He barely had time to block and had to cross his arms to stop Rock Lees kick from getting him. And then as soon as you know it Sasuke got punched right in the face, on his left cheek and went flying back. So much for the great Uchiha name.

"Damn that Rock Lee guy is fast..." He just stood there as Sasuke laid on the floor in his right. Sakura didn't he me hear me so I guess it came out as a mumble. I think Rock Lee is doing Taijutsu but I'm not to sure.

Sasuke stood up activating his Sharingan. Rock Lee got back into his fight stance with a smirk on his face. He finally got what he wanted. I looked over at Sakura and she looked so pleased to see Sasuke use it. Even as he lunged towards Rock Lee Sakura's excitement grew. Tin. hen as we all though with Sasuke's Sharnigan he'll beat Rock Lee he was lifted off the ground by the kick Rock Lee gave him to the chin. He just appeared out of no where and sent Sasuke a foot off the ground! He just kept getting higher and higher into the air!

"Yes my techniques are neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu..." So I was right! But before I could boast about being right Rock Lee has disappeared and then reappeared behind Sasuke while he was still up in the air. It was like it was all happening in slow motion in front of my eyes. Lee's wrapping around his his hands and lower arms became undone. All I could do is just watch them both up in the air. Then a kunia came flying at Lee's wrapping attaching it to the wall.

"That's enough Lee!" I looked over there stood a big turtle! Lee then went to the grand landing gracefully. Sakura had to run to Sasuke as he fell catching him in her lap. I looked over and I finally noticed Naruto was up. I walked over to him, seeing id he was OK, while we all watched the Turtle yell at Lee.

"Lee! That technique is forbidden!"

"I'm sorry...I just..." Lee had his head down in shame as he knelt there in front of that big turtle.

Naruto looked at me and we had the same thought, is that turtle sensie? We walked over to Sakura and Sasuke was. Naruto started asking Sakura if that was actually a turtle. I sat down next to Sasuke. He was a little shook up, but seemed to calm down when I sat next him. I looked over at me, and I think just I blushed. I looked away fast and looked over at Rock Lee.

"YOU FOOL! You think you can get away with an excuse like that? You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal hos special techniques...! Are you ready to pay?"

"Yes..." Rock Lee stood there with his head down and shoulders hunched over. Man did who look pitiful.

"Here comes Gai Sensei!"

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" That guy holy shit! Is he gay? He looks exactly like Rock Lee, but the pose he's in. His right arm up in the air, his left hand making like a spectacle around his eye, and his but is bobbed out like those girls do in music videos. My retinas burning, are burning.

All our faces was of disgust and now scarred for the rest of our lives. He's worse than how Rock Lee looks! His eye brows are more bushier! And one by one Sasuke, me, Sakura and Naruto had something to say about this Sensei.

"Super thick..."

"He's got to be a flamer..."

"Super faggy..."

"Those are incredible eye-brows...I've never seen that before..."

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai Sensei! Damn was Rock Lee pissed out. But Naruto of course didn't take that to well.

"SHUT UP! All these freaks are appearing! How the hell are we suppose to react!" Lee started moving his back and forth looking at Naruto then Gai until Gai said his name.

"**YOU FOOL!" **His Sensei just punched him! Lee went flying to the floor hard and had tears coming out of his eyes. Then his Sensei knelt on the floor in front of him with tears coming of his eyes. Then they just hugged one another.

Sasuke and I just stood there lost and just starring at Rock Lee and his Sensei. We then looked at one another with the same look on our faces, obviously thinking the same thing. I just shook my head at him. Sasuke loosing a fight to _him. _That's just sad and pathetic.

What I didn't realize right away was the angry look Sakura was giving me. She was busy paying to much attention to the freak show in front of us, that when she finally noticed Sasuke and me were looking at one another I swear I thought her head was going to fly off. I looked back at the freak show and so did Sasuke which got her even more mad. Great.

"Hey you guys," Gai Sensei was facing us now. "How's Kakashi Sensei doing?"

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke was the one to speak. If this guy knows Kakashi he must be a pervert like Kakashi too.

"Know him..." Gai disappeared were he was standing. Where the hell did he go? "People refer us as 'eternal rivals'." He had reappeared right behind us, catching everyone off guard. I turned around to look at him. "50 wins, 49 losses...I'm stronger than Kakashi" Holy crap. I looked over to Sasuke and he looked horrified knowing it.

"Sorry about Lee, I swear to this face it won't happen again." He gave a thumbs up with his right hand pointing to his face. "You guys should head over to the class room." I just looked at him. "Good luck Lee. Later." And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun I'll say more thing" Lee was wrapping his bandages around his wrist while he spoke "The truth is I cam here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest Leaf Genin is on my team. I've entered this to defeat him." I already knew who he was talking about Neji. "And you're also one of my targets." He jumped up going to the second level. "Be prepared during the exam!"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura turned to face him obviously worried. He hand was shaking and his bangs with were hiding his eyes, casting a shadow over them. I walked towards Naruto no longer comfortable near Sasuke.

"The Uchiha Clan ain't worth much these days"

"Naruto!" Me and Sakura both yelled at him. It shocked me though since when do I ever get mad when Naruto insults Sasuke?

"Shut up...Next time I'll beat him"

"Sure...you just got your ass kicked...You saw his hands" I looked at Naruto, not understanding what he was getting at. "That Thick-Brow must have trained really hard..everyday. More than you. That's all it is" I stared at Naruto amazed he would notice such a thing. He just stood there so nonchalant with his hands behind his head without a care in the would. He looked at my and gave me that goofy smile. I just smiled back with the same expression as him.

"Pfft.." We all looked at Sasuke while he clenched his fist and shaking with fury? "This thing is getting fun, this Chuunin Exam. Ready to go? Naruto, Sakura? And Gessekai?" He gave me a side was glance with a smirk on his face while Naruto and me just yelled out 'Hell Yeah!'

We walked up to the third floor, 301, and there waiting for was Kakashi! He was standing there right in front of the doors while he spoke. "Oh... so Sakura came too. Now we can properly take the exam."

"What do you mean?" I looked over at Sakura and back at Kakashi. I'm positive we're all lost at this point.

"The truth is this test can only be taken by teams of there. Well in this case four." Kakashi gave me a quick glance.

"Huh? But you said taking this test was an individual choice. You lied to us?" I looked over at Sakura then back to Kakashi. I'm still for a lost. He just said its suppose to be a three man team test, but because there's four of us, something will have to be done to make it far for the rest. I'm positive from the things my dad has told me about this test.

"If I told you the truth Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam. Even if you didn't want to, If Sasuke asked you...You would, even though it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke ...And..well...Naruto too.. and maybe Gessekai..." Wow way to go Kakashi.

"So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto had shown up with Gessekai?"

"The exam would have ended here. They would not get any further. But you came on your own free will, you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

We walked to the doors but Kakashi hand grabbed me by the right shoulder stopping me while the rest of the team continued. I looked up at him confused as to why he wanted to stop me. Was it because it was only for three man cell and not four? Or was it because of my father and they are worried about me continuing. I wont lie, I started to panic.

"Gessekai...Later on the test will be taking a different one from the rest." And with that he left with a puff of smoke. The look on his face was so serious. Why do I have to take a different one? And what is this different one? I looked at the doors and started to walk meet up with my team. I was no longer happy about this exam I was taking. And as I walked in with my head down and slowly looked up I would never have realized how many people there was going to be!

"Holy shit!" That was exactly what left my mouth at the very moment. They were are looking at me and the rest of my team. I wasn't really paying much attention when Ino decided to attack Sasuke with a hug. I was to busy looking for Shikamaru. Then it hit me he's on her team with Choji!

"Man this sucks" I turned and saw him. Man did I miss that lazy bum. I ran to him and gave him a hug. He looked panic had struck him once I had let him go. I then hugged Choji and taking some of his chips. It was great to see these two again. Man did I miss them. Choji had a pleased smile on his face to finally to get to talk to me while Shika looked at grumpy as ever.

"Yahoo! Found you" I looked over there was Kiba with Hinata.

"Hinata!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Poor thing got all embarrassed because people where looking at her, especially Naruto since he had that annoyed look on his face. Everyone started talking while I stepped back and looked over the crowed. Then I stopped breathing. I saw Kabuto. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do or react. Why would he be here? He started walking towards us, ignoring me the whole time.

"You guys should be quite over there." Everyone turned to look at him "You guys are Rookies just out of the Academy right? Screaming like school girls...Geez...This isn't a picnic." He stood there so calm, with his left hand on his hip, not once taking a glance at me, but all I could is stare. Kabuto had no reason to be here, let alone wear a Leaf headband like all of us!

"Who do you think you are?" Ino was the one to speak up but all I could think is 'The one who works for my father.'

"I'm Kabuto. But instead of that look behind you." We all turned to look behind us and there stood A LOT of angry faces. "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain. They have very short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quite down before you cause a scene. Well I can't blame you, you're clueless rookies. Ruse remind me how I use to be."

I need to leave and get away from him. I couldn't pretend everything was fine when it wasn't. They wouldn't know or understand any of this. Everyone just watched as he used those stupid cards of his with people's data on it, but I couldn't be amazed. I already knew he was able to do this. He telling them of Rock Lee and Gaara and God do I hope he doesn't tell them about me. I have never trusted him. But he had the look in his eye that he gave me for about a second before looking away and leaving. I left out a breathe of fresh air knowing he was gone and hopefully I won't have to see him again through out this exam.

"**MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!" **I just stood there open mouthed and shocked he had just yelled that out in front of EVERYONE! And I did what anyone else would, I punched him.

"You idiot!" I stormed over to him where he lay on the floor picking him up by his collar. "Don't yell out crap like that! I'm embarrassed to be seen with you now!" I dropped him back on the floor walking off yelling. "Idiot!" What I didn't realize was EVERYONE from Gaara's team to Neji's and even the Sound team from my father's village had watched that. Like I give a crap. I just walked off to find a place to sit hopefully.

Though as I walked off I had missed Sakura yelling at Naruto and putting him into a head lock. I barely got a glimpse of it, but luckily I was able to figure out what happened. He's so stupid sometimes I swear. Luckily I had found a chair, near Gaara's team, thought they didn't seem to notice. That's when I noticed everyone was looking at certain direction. I looked over back to were my team was and one of the Sound threw two Kunias at Kabuto, and another one had appeared in front of, attacking him. That's when I just got sick of everything and all this crap happening I put my head on the table and closed my eyed. That's right people I was going to rest my eyes and ignore all that nonsense. I head crash I think and Naruto's voice but other than that I was at peace.

"Quite down you worthless bastards!" I sprang up, knocking the chair right out from under me and falling back hitting my head on the ground. When I picked my head and looked up Gaara was starring at me. Oh this is just attractive. I picked my self up, put the chair back and place and when I looked up a bunch of Leaf Chuunin I think were standing there up front with a guy covered in scars it seems in front of them.

"Thanks for waiting...I am Morno Ibiki the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test." He pionted back to the room toward the Sound squad. "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam." I looked back toward the examiner, he was quire scary looking but not as much as my father.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this..There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs to disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone became quite and started to take their seats. "We will now start the first test in the Chuunin Exam. Instead of our current seating arrangements..." He held numbers on paper in his hand "You will pick up one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will hand out these exams" A guy next time him holding up the papers that will be our exams. This is _so_ going to bite me in the ass!

Everyone got up one by one getting the tabs with numbers on them and guess what? I get to sit right in front of Gaara oh this is great! The guy next to me screams 'Douche' and the girl next to me screams 'Slut'. Great! And all those Ninjas behind our examiner are now sitting and standing around the room watching us. Great.

"There are many important rules to this test. I'll write it on the board while explain but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully." No questions? Well what if you end a question with a period to make a statement? Does that count? "First rule. You guys will start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but... the test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly you keep your 10 points. But say you miss three questions...you loose three points and will have 7. The second rule...this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates . So each team will complete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial team total of 30"

I banged my head into the double, mumbling fuck over and over again. Why must this be so complicated! The people next to me glared at me, but like I care at this point. I can feel Gaara's eyes looking at me, and possibly with hatred like all the rest.

"Wait a second!" I picked my head up, strands hanging in my face looking over at Sakura. 'What the hell is she doing?'

"I don't understand this initial point system either but why is it a team test?" She almost leaped out of her seat when she asked that.

"Shut up you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this. Be quiet and listen." Well that shut her up. "OK and now the most important rule." I sat up straight to this. "The third rule is that during the exam...Anyone caught by the Testing Officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating..Will have 2 points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will loose all their points during the exam and asked to leave."

"we're have our eyes on you guys" I looked over to one of the Officers who said that. He was the one that created the illusion on the 2nd floor I think! He's the same one that passed out all the test too.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, be proud ninjas." I just looked at him, obviously I can't won't be able to cheat.

"And the final rule...Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly...Will be failed along with their teammates." My mouth dropped. My team is screwed!


End file.
